The Troublesome Hero's Quest
by Nameless Noogai
Summary: As a master in the Holy Grail War, Rin's aim was to summon the strongest servant, the saber class, and obtain victory over the Holy Grail. But what happens if the servant she summons is a loud, selfish and perverted man who had no characteristics of a hero? How will she deal with having to put up with this unreasonable pervert as a Servant?
1. The Troublesome Hero's Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Rance or Fate. All credits go to the original author.

**PROLOGUE**: The Troublesome Hero's Beginning

_Italic = Inner thoughts_

The Holy Grail War; A fierce competition between 7 chosen magi to decide the ownership of the omnipotent wish granting device known as the Holy Grail. These "magi" will make use of Heroic Spirits, bound to their Masters as familiars, also known as "servants". These servants are divided into 7 different classes but among those 7, the "saber" class is known to be the best among them all. The story begins with the 5th repetition of this sacred war.

-**In the Tohsaka mansion**—

Inside a dark room stands a beautiful, dark-haired girl dressed in a red shirt with a black skirt and long black socks, her hair tied up in a twin-tailed fashion, her name? Tohsaka Rin. She is one of the 7 masters for the Holy Grail War and is currently preparing for her summoning ritual. As one of the chosen magi and the daughter of the Tohsaka's, a distinguished family of mages who specialize in Jewel mage craft, she aims to obtain the Holy Grail, not to grant a specific wish but to uphold her family name. And in order for her to do that she needed the strongest servant.

With a book in hand and surrounded by an assortment of scribbles on the floor which appear to have formed into a circle; The girl began to chant her ritual.

"I command thee, Thou shalt come forth to my side."  
"Thy sword shalt control my fate."  
"Abiding by the Holy Grail's haven."  
"If thou shalt accede to this will and reason, then answer me."  
"The oath set forth here."  
"I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world."  
"I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world."  
"Thee, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity."  
"Come forth from the circle of constraint, Oh, guardian of balance."

_With this, I will definitely summon the saber class!_,

thought the twin-tailed master as she finished reciting the words for her ritual.  
Immediately after she finished, a crash was heard from another part of the mansion which caused her to run in shock to the direction of the loud noise.

"That was?! C-Could it be?!"

Running with unimaginable speed, She sprinted to the direction of the mansion's living room and hurriedly opened the door with a huge "WHAM!".  
Inside the room, was a man clad in armor with a green design and styled with a fairly large cape as well as teeth resembling that of a shark's. He was scratching his head in annoyance, seemingly confused of the current situation while Rin quietly observed the man and quickly noticed a dark black sword with a red and yellow design attached to the side of the man in armor.  
_  
I did it didn't I?  
_A sparkle appears in Rin's eyes as she examines the man before her.  
She clenches her fist into a pose and chants words of victory in her mind.  
_Yes!yes!yes!  
Although I have not seen his power yet, He appears strong doesn't he?  
With him I will definitely win the war and obtain the Grail._

She rejoices while thinking of her success but with all the thoughts running through her mind, she had failed to notice that the man in armor had been staring at her for a while.  
He was void of expression as he stares at her like he was examining her body. She doesn't mind it and decides to find out more about her servant by asking.

"...So, If you don't mind, would you tell me your true identity?"  
She asks him while looking all innocent; perhaps trying to make a good first impression as the master.

"..." He, however, doesn't reply.

Rin waves a hand in front of his face and tries asking him a different question.  
"Hmm? You are my servant are you not? And by the looks of it, you are of the saber class am I right?"

"..." He keeps his blank face on appearing as if his thoughts were far away some place else.  
Rin started to get worried thinking something might be wrong. The man might have left behind his brain somewhere in between the summoning.  
"H-Hey, say something! Did I mess up the summoning spell after all?"

The man snaps out of his trance and opens his mouth.  
"Hey you...you're pretty cute aren't you? "  
He raises his hand and rubs his chin as if to say "not bad!" while having a lecherous grin.

"..!? W-What are you talking about?! "  
The sudden compliment from the man caught her off guard. She didn't expect those words to be the first thing she hears from her servant.  
It made her face blush bright red after hearing it.

"Hehehe, you're pretty good. You should definitely become my woman."  
A ridiculous proposal. Her mind went blank for a moment there and the blush she had on turned into a slightly pale face in the blink of an eye.

"**HUUUUH?!**"  
Her reaction was as instantaneous as her expression change. Did she make a misunderstanding here?  
Perhaps she mistook a weirdo pervert who broke into her house as her servant?  
Unlikely, but maybe that would have been better.

The Man smirks and follows her with his eyes that ogle at her young body. She felt disgusted for a moment as she slowly steps back getting ready to defend herself.  
"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?! D-Do you even understand the situation right now? I-I'm your master and y-you're my servant! You s-should be helping me fight to obtain the grail, n-not asking me out!"  
Her words were stuttering all over. She had her finger pointed at him while screaming those words but her hands were trembling as her mind was put in a state of panic.

The man scratches his cheeks, confused.  
"Asking you out? Who ever said anything about that? Obviously I'm after your body."  
The man says so confidently. It's amazing how he can say those things with such a straight face. There was no doubt in her mind that this guy is weird.  
Hearing his response, her eyes nearly bulge open as she only manages to utter an incomplete word.  
"WHA-!?"  
Rin's jaw drops faster than she could imagine. She was frozen solid in shock not knowing how to even react to such a thing as her mind went completely blank. A pervert. This man is definitely a pervert. There is no way that a magi of her level would summon a fiendish weirdo of a man as a servant. She couldn't even react to the man's words as it was the last thing she expected when she first saw saw him.

"So with that said, have sex with me."  
As if it were normal for him, he asks the most ridiculous thing to the girl who has never even gone out with anyone before.  
He slowly creeps closer to her while licking his lips, as if he were about to eat his meal.  
After seeing his expression, Rin jolts her brain and recovers from her blank state prepared to run and call the cops on this freak. She wasn't afraid to blast him away if that was necessary.

"Don't 'so with that' me! I'm your master! I'm your master right!? I order you to stop this instant!"  
The man starts getting closer and closer to her. With his leering eyes and a creepy smile, he would bring any innocent young girl to tears.  
Rin's backs off slowly while the words "save me" pop in her thoughts.

The man answers her, still without any intentions of stopping.  
"Does it matter? This war doesn't have anything to do with me anyway as long as there are cute girls out there."  
Rin was frustrated at the sudden turn of events. How did it even get to this point?

_Seriously, what is wrong with him? Is he really supposed to be my servant? Though I anticipated that my servant might not agree to help me initially, this is beyond what I have expected. As long as I can help it, I really wouldn't want to waste a command spell here but I can't possibly submit to this guy dema-_

"Eh?"  
Since Rin wasn't paying attention due to other thoughts filling her mind, Rin had once again ignored the unknown servant's actions and did not notice that he was happily groping her breasts.

"As I thought, yours really are good."  
Said the sword-wielding man in armor.

She tried to push him away, but the man was physically superior to her so she could only scream in defiance to his immoral actions.  
"Wha-Wha-What the heck are you doing!? Let go of me! H-Hey! I said let go!  
Hya~!  
Stop it! I said stop!"  
Rin was repeatedly hitting the back of the man's head but to no avail. She tries to grab some gems in her pocket but the man was too fast and already restrained both of her hands easily.

With fingers trembling in excitement, his hands moved all over her clothing, starting from the bottom going all the way to her criminally sexy legs.  
"GAHAHAHA! You don't have worry as you will learn of the greatness of my Hyper Weapon!"  
As the perverted servant finished speaking, he slowly dug his face between Rin's soft, white thighs and began stripping off her long black socks with a face full of excitement.

"Kyaaa! No! Please stop! Get off me! NOOOOOO!"  
Rin was in a state of panic and was almost in tears knowing that her first time was about to be with an unknown pervert who she had just met and she didn't want that. She didn't know what to do. She hoped for something, anything that could help her get out of her current situation. While she was struggling to break free to think of a way out, the markings on her arm; her "command spells", which show proof of her being a master worthy of participating in the Holy Grail War and also weapons that can be used to apply absolute obedience and authority over the servant, had begun glowing.

"I beg of you please stop! You can't rape-! Hyaa~! Noooo...!"  
As Rin was almost about to give up resistance, the man suddenly comes to a complete stop and stood there with a shocked expression.  
"Wha-...What the hell did you just do to me?!"

"I should be the one asking you that question you idiot!"  
Rin retorted with immediate speed. Realizing what just happened, her faced suddenly turned pale when she saw that the glow in her arm had stopped and one of the 3 marks had disappeared signalling the use of one of the 3 command spells that she had.

_No! It can't be! How?  
I didn't even issue the use of a command spell!  
Could I have activated it subconsciously?  
If so, then what was the command?  
I can't remember. Just what did I blurt out at that time?_

She recalls her words from a while ago.

_("I beg of you please stop!__**You can't rape-!**__Hyaa~! Noooo...")_

"D...D...DON'T FUCK WITH MEEEEE!  
How could I have used a command spell for something like that!?  
And at such an early stage, I had just finished summoning my servant dammiiiiit!"  
She was in utter shock. As a master, you can only have 3 command spells that can be used for the entire duration of the war and yet she had already used up one of them.  
She was cursing the heavens for her misfortune. Why did this happen to her?  
_To start with only 2 command spells...this is a total disaster. My plans...they're totally ruined._

"Hey you! Stop ignoring me!"  
The man behind her suddenly started shouting at her but Rin was in a foul mood and this just irritated her more.

"HAH!? WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
Rin was furious at the rude servant in front of her as she gave him a frightening glare. The servant didn't flinch and glared right back.

"What's wrong with me? M-My Hyper Weapon isn't reacting at all! And when I try to think of pushing you down my brain just goes blank on me!"  
In response to the servant's ranting, Rin just looked the other way with an angry expression and went "Tch!"  
"Well, whatever it is that happened to you, it just means you can't do it with any woman anymore. Serves you right you perverted servant."

His jaw dropped in shock, like a man who just found out that he went Bankrupt.  
"HEY! W-WAIT A MINUTE! What exactly do you mean by 'it'?"  
The man's face was in fear of what might come next as she speaks.

she spoke with words full of disdain. "Isn't it obvious? Sex of course."

"!"

That was it. The servant fell on his knees with his head lowered and wearing a face of utter despair. He fell silent after having heard Rin's words.

_Actually it just means that he can no longer force them by rape but that should make this bastard feel even worse so whatever.  
_Rin crossed her arms in annoyance. It seems she doesn't even care any more. This man could die for all she cares.  
She looks over to his side with a face full of disgust.  
_I-Is he crying? Stop acting like it's the end of the world for you geez!_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
A stream of tears suddenly fell from the man's eyes as he screams.  
"H-Huh?"  
The sudden cries of sorrow from the man took her by surprise.

...He was bawling.

"WAAAAAAHH! I-I can't go on anymore! I-I-I'm going to kill myseeeeeeelf~!"  
Without hesitation, the servant unsheathed his blade and pointed it towards his throat with intent of take his own life.  
"EH!? H-Hey stop right there! You can't kill yourself I still need you to fight for me. Don't go dying on me now!"  
All of a sudden, she regretted having those thoughts. Even though she said all those, she didn't actually mean them. After all what would that make her if she forfeits the war before it even begins?

"Woah! She's right there partner don't be too hasty now!"  
Another voice that's not the Servant's came out from the thing he was holding.

"Wah! The sword spoke!  
Wait that's not the point! Just don't kill yourself GODDAMMIT!"  
She was surprised for a while but was too focused on the man to even care about it. She was trying to pull the sword away from him to stop him from killing himself.

"UWAAAAAAAHN~! Don't try to stop meeeeeee! *sob*"  
The situation took a huge reversal now with the servant in tears having already given up everything.  
"Dammit you're so annoying! You can get as much girls as you want when you win this war anyways right?!"  
She was pulling back hard. She doesn't know what words to use when you're convincing someone to not kill themselves, though at that time, the servant's movements came to a halt as he looks to Rin.  
"Eh?"

"Eh?"  
After he heard what she said, a huge question mark appears above his head. His face was asking multiple question using only a single gaze at her. Even Rin was surprised at his reaction.  
"Just now...what did you just say?"  
Rin wasn't sure what he meant by his question. Was he talking about the wish granted from the Grail she just mentioned?  
That must be it.

"Huh? I meant that you can use your wish to get as much girls as you want anyways if that's what you really want."

"Wish? What wish?"

"The one from the Holy Grail!"

"What Grail?"

"The one that we're fighting to obtain! That's the whole point of this war!  
Geez! Weren't you supposed to be informed about all that already?"

A mutual silence. The man stops and and recalls a few things before talking.  
"R-Really? All I knew was that there was some kind of war and then I stopped caring"

"Well I knew about it..."  
As soon as he said that, the sword is his hand replied, as if to show that he wasn't as ignorant as his owner.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID SWORD!" The man growls at his weapon and smacks it once on the ground as if to punish it.  
Rather, does it even feel pain?

He clears his throat before facing Rin.  
"Ehem! Well anyways, the point is that I can use that to get all the women I want right?"

The confused magus tilted her head to the side, as a sweatdrop slid down her forehead.  
"I-I Guess. Isn't that what I keep telling you?"  
The servant wore a huge perverted smile on his face as if he were imagining a dirty scene. Rather, He looks too happy right now. Perhaps he was imagining the Garden of Eden?

"Well well, you've gone and done it now little missy"  
The eyes on the sword looks at her as if she just did something wrong.  
"Eh? What was that?"  
but it fell on deaf ears as she didn't catch on what it was he just said.

The man raises his weapon to make a cool pose and show off himself whilst looking amused.  
"GAHAHAHA! In that case I, The great Rance-sama will fight the bad guys for you and win this war!  
You hear me? This hero will take care of you so you don't have to worry anymore GAHAHAHA!"  
The man laughs loudly and gives her a thumbs up to assure her. Well at least he is confident.  
"W-Well...It's all good then I guess." spoke Rin with a face that was unsure of the current situation at hand.

"GAHAHAHA! Wait for me sea of women!"  
The servant who called himself Rance-sama had begun marching happily to god knows where, still wearing his shark-teethed, perverted smile and laughing all to himself.

_I felt confident after seeing him at first but...am I really going to be okay with this kind of servant?_

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it guys. There was always a HUGE lack of fan fictions for such an awesome series that is Rance so I thought I would write my own and perhaps give the series more exposure. I was planning to wait till the translation for the other games would finish and become more popular before I posted this but since it seemed like it was going to take a while with the translators for Quest suddenly disappearing and all, I just got impatient and posted it sooner.  
I'll probably be updating this once every week or two depending on my free time, though I might update faster if this actually gets popular for some reason.  
Anyways, Enjoy my first fic.


	2. The Troublesome Hero's Debut

**Chapter 1**: The Troublesome Hero's Debut

After the disastrous beginning with the master Rin and her summoned servant, the two had moved up to Rin's room, as the living room that they were in had been reduced to rubble due to a mistake in summoning.

_I guess it's safe to say that my servant and I can finally agree to cooperate with each other right? Although that may be the case, It took almost all of my energy just to gain his attention.  
Or rather, I feel like his goal in fighting this war is too inappropriate for me to actually have him obtain the Grail.  
...Well whatever, as long as he's not just all talk then I guess that's good for me to.  
Plus I pretty much already have an idea as to what kind of person my servant is. For now I can just ask him for the things that I don't know._

Rin sat down on a chair, facing Rance.  
"Just to clarify, you're the saber class aren't you?"

"That's right."  
Rance had a smug look on his face. He has always been quite arrogant but it seemed like He particularly wanted to show of to the girl in front of him.

Rin was impressed a bit and an expression of victory appeared in her face as she finally confirmed her success in summoning the Saber class. It was quite a surprise for her since she made such a huge blunder in her summoning. She looked at his clothing and examined him for a bit before asking him a question.  
"So? Which heroic spirit are you?"

"I already told you didn't I? My name is Rance-sama."  
The servant puffs his chest out proudly and gave an arrogant smile that gives off an impression as if saying "Aren't I awesome?" or "How do you like me now?"  
Rin frowned slightly. She expected to hear a famous name when the Servant introduced himself but no matter how much she tries to remember, the name "Rance" wasn't something she recalled in any of the history books she has read.  
"Rance? You mean that wasn't just some kind of pseudonym? I should at least recall the name of a hero when I hear it."

Rance was honestly surprised, "there shouldn't be a soul out there who hasn't heard of my greatness." is what he believes, though that's only his ego talking.  
"Huh? Why the heck would I even use something like that? It's me the almighty Rance-sama! Perhaps the people of this time weren't educated well enough."  
The servant spoke looking at Rin as if she were the strange one. She looked back at him annoyed by his attitude. He was quite rude for a servant.

"I'm pretty well-educated thank you very much. Besides, doesn't that just mean that you were unpopular?"

"Wha-?! H-How dare you!? I saved Kingdoms from danger and even defeated a lot of strong people including The Demon King herself!"

_Demon King? Is he just making all of this up? The more I know about him, the lesser I trust his abilities.  
Actually, is he even sure that he is a hero with that kind of attitude?  
But then again it's strange for such an unknown hero to be summoned in the saber class._

Rin had mixed feelings on this matter. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or be impressed by her servant. So far it's leaning closer to the former.  
Rance doesn't notice her reactions and puffs up his chest at her with a huge grin.  
"Hehehe. Well? Do you have a better impression of me now?"

"Actually, I think it just got worse."  
Rance was expecting her to bow to him praise him after she realizes how great he is but instead He was faced with an intense gaze of doubt by Rin while telling him that her expectations of him lessened.

"What!? Guuuuh! I-I'll just have to show it to you in battle then!"

"Well-I'm not sure if I'm excited to see that but please don't disappoint me."  
_Well I'm sure that he isn't that weak. Perhaps I'm just worrying too much.  
__...But then again, now that he mentions it, why does the name "Rance" actually sound familiar for some reason?  
_She contemplates on this matter for a while but decides to drop it, deciding that it was just her imagination.

"Well anyways-"  
Rance spoke, looking at Rin with an annoyed expression.  
"I didn't get to ask you earlier but just what was that thing that you did to me a while ago?"

Despite being the one sitting down, Rin looks down on him. Never before has she heard of a servant as ignorant as he is.  
"You seriously don't know? Geez, why did I have to get stuck with such a clueless servant?"

"Shut up! I just wasn't paying attention!"  
He said so confidently but turned his face away while making a guilty expression.  
He couldn't really argue with her on that since what she was saying was true.

"Well whatever. Since you don't know I'll just have to explain it to you."  
She raised her arm and showed him the markings on it. She wasn't particularly enthusiastic in having to tell him things that he should have already known from the start, but she liked the feeling of superiority in having to educate the arrogant and clueless familiar in front of her as he had been nothing but rude to his master ever since she summoned him.  
She stands up and makes a teacher-like pose, placing her right elbow on her left palms and pointing her finger upwards.  
"Listen well. These marks on my arm are what symbolize the contract between us as master and servant. In other words, it means that as long as I have these, I'm the one with the authority. So you should follow everything I say if you want to attain victory got it?"

Rance doesn't respond but gives a pissed off look telling her to just hurry up and get to the point already.

"Anyways, what they also do is to be able to give out absolute orders to you, the servant.  
These absolute orders allow me to subdue your actions or reinforce them and depending on the command. They can even allow you to surpass your limitations as a servant and even perform miracles.  
But of course, such power has a limited use and can only be used 3 times and with very few exceptions.  
As you already know I used up one of the 3 commands to...well...umm."  
As she said that Rin suddenly remembered the scene when Rance tried to take away her chastity.  
"Y-You already know what I mean!"

Her face was all red as she tried to hide her face away from Rance, who just raised his eyebrow in return.  
"So you're saying you used one of those command spells for something so small?...Are you stupid?"

"Geh!"  
She already knew that it was a bad decision in her part, but she didn't want him of all people to be telling her that.  
"**WHO THE HELLS FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS HUUUH?!"**

"Hmph! This wouldn't have happened if you had just accepted me and let me have sex with y-"

"SH...SHUT UP! I'll have you know that I don't have one ounce of regret for using that command spell that time."  
She interrupts him by throwing a notebook at his face, which he simply dodged.

"Well, It's not like you need those things anyway since you already have me as your servant. GAHAHAHA!"  
Despite saying that, Rance's impression of a command spell is like that of a viagra pill. It could help boost him up temporarily, but he doesn't really need it at all.

_Uwaaaaah. Just where does this guy get all this confidence from?_

Rin continues.  
"Next up, there are a total of 7 magi and servant who will be taking part in this war. It goes without saying that you and I are 1 of them, meaning that we will have 6 opponents that we have to defeat. Only after 6 servants have been killed will the Holy Grail appear."

"Then I get my wish right?"

"Y-Yeah, then you get your wish."

"Heheh. In that case It'll be easy enough."  
Rance spoke with complete confidence, much to Rin's surprise.  
She starts inspecting his sword with curiosity. She recalled the fact that there were words coming out of the sword that wasn't her Servant's just a few moments ago.  
"Actually-about your Noble Phantasm, that sword of yours, I seem to remember it talking just a few moments ago."

"Huh? You mean this?"  
He takes out the blade and shows her. The eyes on it looked at her direction and greeted her.  
"Sup there little missy."

_Woah! It even has a face in it.  
_She was a little annoyed at the way the sword addressed her. It was something she wasn't used to being called and it felt a bit like the weapon was looking down on her.  
"Why are you calling me that?"

"Dunno. Just felt like it I guess. Anyways, the names Chaos. The Demonic sword Chaos. Nice to meet you."

"Y-Yeah...same here."  
She stopped talking right there after suddenly noticing that she had been having a conversation with a sword.  
_Weird. This situation definitely feels weird.  
_"Though when I look closely, It really does seem like a good weapon."

"This weapon? Oh this weapon is garbage. I have an even better weapon right here!"  
Rin looks around and wondered, he didn't point to anything so she didn't know where to look.  
Was he still hiding something? It made her curious.  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
Rin asked curiously as she wanted to know what his servant's Noble Phantasm would be.

"Hey Partner! I really don't think you should do that right he-"  
Rance tossed out his Chaos like it was something trivial and placed both of his hands on his waist and started moving his hands around it and with amazing speed began taking off his armor.  
And much to Rin's surprise, he pulled down his pants showing her a sight to behold. The piece of flesh hanging between his legs, larger than that of an average male' was inches close to her face.  
She had never seen one before other than in books but right now it was so close that she could easily see every detail of it.

"GAHAHAHA! Behold my Hyper Weapon! Well? What do you think?"  
Rance gives a proud smile while showing off his junk to the girl in front of him.

"..." Her expression went stiff.

Rin was frozen solid on the spot. Her mind went blank for a while as she didn't utter a single word much less any sound at all until...  
"**K...K...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
**Rin gave off an ear shattering cry that could even be heard from a thousand miles away.  
She grabbed the closest thing that she could find, which was a thick book like an encyclopaedia and threw it in front of her with the force of a speeding truck.

"WOAH!"  
The book hit Rance in the gut, nearly missing his crotch had he not reacted to it.

"Hey what the hell! That was dangerous!"  
Rance still had his hands on his crotch due to the close impact. She looks at Rin as if she was the one in the wrong.  
Rin had her face turned away while blushing hard. Her face red out of anger and embarrassment.  
"WHAT IN GOD'S EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SHOWING ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"HUUUUH? I already told you it's my Hyper Weapon!"

"Don't show me such dirty things you idiot!"

"My Hyper Weapon is not dirty!"  
Rance places it closer to her face to prove her wrong.

"Kyaaaaaa! Don't put it closer! Just take it away already!"  
Rin's face was so red, you could you could feel fire coming out from her cheeks. It should be dangerous for a girl to blush that hard.  
_Uwaaaaah! Why? Why did I have to have someone like him as a servant?_

"Enough...Please. I just want to go to sleep for now."  
Rin went in the corner sitting, covering her head with her hands and hiding her face with her legs.  
Rance stood there, confused about his master's reactions.

_When I wake up, hopefully this will all just be a bad dream.  
_Rin went to sleep with a tired face, trying to forget everything that had just happened for this day while Rance was left staring at her not knowing what to do next.  
(Dammit. And she has such a nice body to.)  
Thought the servant while quietly observing her sleeping figure.

**-Morning-**

*yawn*  
"Hm? Morning already?"  
Rin rubbed her eyes and stared at her clock. According to where the hands were pointed, it was already way past nine.

"Woah! I'm this late?  
...Looks like I won't be going to school today.  
I guess last night really took a toll on me, both physically and mentally."  
She pauses for a while thinking she might have forgotten something important.  
"H-Hey! Wait a sec! My servant-"

"Yo! I'm right here"  
Rance appeared beside her, while waving his hand in front of her face.

_Tch! There goes my pleasant morning.  
If I remember correctly this guy is my servant.  
He is supposed to help me fight the Holy Grail War and win, but he is a perverted man, a selfish man, he is loud, arrogant and extremely rude...  
_"...Oh, I'm getting a headache already."  
Rin struggled to get out of bed and headed downstairs where she found what was once her living room, which is now reduced to nothing but rubble and dirt.

"...Oh that's right."  
_My morning just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?  
_"Hey saber, this was all your fault wasn't it? As your master I order you to clean all of this up."  
She points her finger at her dirty living room (if you can still call it that) and glares at her servant angrily.

He ignores her glare and growls at her.  
"Like hell I will! It was also your fault for summoning me here in the first place."

_I guess he really won't do as I say unless It's part of the war huh? Dammit I really don't want to have to argue with this guy this early in the morning.  
__I guess it is partly my fault though. Maybe I'll just hire someone else in to fix this up.  
_"My headache is getting worse."

Rin had her hand in cheek while looking a bit in pain. He raises his brow in suspicion, noticing that she wasn't feeling that well.  
"You all right? Perhaps you should be getting more sleep you know."

_Oh? Is he worried about me? This is actually the first time I'm seeing him show concern for his master. Well, I guess even HE can have some good points I guess._

"I mean, although I'm already strong, my power still depends on you right? If that's the case it would be harder for me when I fight."

_I take it back. This guy is just as selfish as I thought he was.  
_"I'm fine thanks for asking. It's only a slight headache."  
Rance doesn't pursue it further. He just faces her and asks her a question.  
"Hey you, I almost forgot to ask, but you still haven't told me your name."  
Rance asked her, genuinely curious for the answer.  
"You and I will be fighting side by side from now on right? So I should know what to address you by."

"Does it matter? Just call me master and that should be it."  
Rin answers her with disinterest.

"As if I would do that." He answers back immediately

_Now that you mention it, this guy hasn't once called me that huh? Man, he sure has a lot of pride.  
_"My name is Tohsaka Rin. You can call me whatever you like."  
_It's better than having him call me "you" all the time._

"Oh. Rin huh? That's a pretty good name to. It suits you well."  
Rance compliments her while grinning.

_Wah, this guy says such outrageous things like it's nothing.  
C-Crap! Am I blushing?_

"Hm?"

"A-Anyway, since I decided I won't be going to school today, why don't I show you around town for now?"

"Well, I guess walking around with a pretty girl isn't bad to."

"You're missing the point! Since It's going to be our battlefield from now on, you should at least familiarize yourself with it!"

"Heheheh, I wonder how many pretty women I'll get to meet. Hehe."

_...He's not even listening to me.  
_Rin heads out to town with Rance.  
Fuyuki city is divided into two towns, first is Miyama city, which is where they currently are. And then there is Shinto, which is on located on the other side of the river.  
Miyama is further divided into two sections, one where all the Western-style houses and foreigners are located and the other section for the old Japanese-style houses.  
Rin began touring Rance around most of Fuyuki including the Ryuudo temple, The Bridge that connects Shinto and Miyama as well as the Shopping district. She even lectured him on important details of most places around town. All the while, Rance had been making a serious face while quietly accompanying Rin.

_...I'm surprised. I really didn't expect him to be this obedient when we went out. What actually surprises me more is how interested he seemed on the things I've been talking about.  
_Wrong. The whole time that Rin had been touring Rance around the city, Rance was mentally calculating the spots where women would be gathering the most. Why else would he be so interested?

"And so, this is the center of it."  
They both stopped at a park in Shinto. For a park, it was quite huge, which was strange since there weren't any people in sight. The sight of the place was depressing. The place was burned to ashes, the trees all looked completely black and there was a certain desolate feeling running through the entire place.  
Rance stopped to observe the place, he appeared curious of the current condition of the place and why such a place would be called a park.  
"What happened here?"

"You see, there is a history to this place."  
Rin paused.  
"It was about 10 years ago. A huge fire burned this area. They say it killed hundreds of people, including innocent women and children."

After hearing her words, Rance changed his expression to a genuine look of concern.  
"This place was left as it was even after they rebuilt the town.  
This was also where the last Grail War ended. I don't know the exact details but the Grail War had ended here and this place was left like this ever since."  
The both of them fell silent. Rance was still looking around while Rin looked at Rance feeling worried.

"Saber? What are you thinking?"

"Eh? Nothing, just that this was unfortunate."  
_(Hundreds of women huh?)  
_Thought Rance while making a sour expression.

_Even though it's already in the past, he still feels sympathy for those who died huh? I guess in the end he is still a hero after all.  
_Rin noticed his expression and misunderstands the feelings behind it. It seems she somehow sympathizes with his feelings, or at least what she thought he was feeling.  
"This is something that could happen if the Grail were to fall into the wrong hands. You know what you have to do right?"

"Naturally! As if I'd let something like this happen while I'm around. I'll be the one protecting you after all. Hehe!"

_I seriously can't tell anymore if he is a good guy or a bad guy, but all I can tell is that that smile of his feels reassuring.  
_Geez! I seriously don't know what to think of him anymore!

Rin suddenly sensed a presence and at the same time made a pained expression while looking at her right arm.

"Rin!?" The startled Rance attends to his Master.

_My arm hurts, It's the command spells; They're reacting to another master.  
_"Saber, I sense an enemy nearby"

"What!? Where are they?"  
Rance looks around the place, searching for anyone that looks suspicious.  
Rance should be able to sense enemy servants himself but it didn't seem as if he was aware.  
"You can't feel them?"

"Not at all."

"In that case it has to be an enemy master."  
Rance stands up and readies his weapon.  
"Gahahaha! In that case it's my time to shine! I'll go get them for you!"

"Saber wait! Stay beside me!"

"Eh?"  
_  
It's stupid to fight right here without having even seen the enemy. They were only here for a while so I think it may have just been a warning.  
_As she said that. the presence disappeared leaving them both alone once again.  
"He's gone already."

"What!? Dammit!"

Rin checks again and makes sure there were no enemies nearby before deciding to leave the place.  
"We should definitely go now."

The two continued walking around town until it got dark. Although it wasn't like him to do so, but Rance continued to follow her around obediently as his attitude from a while ago seemed to have changed.  
They stopped in the tallest building in Shinto. There was a strong breeze from the wind and it had a good view which showed them most of Shinto from where they stand.  
"So? What do you think? Great view right?"

"Gahahaha! I guess something like this isn't so bad once in a while."

_This guy...He's always smiling like that isn't he? It really annoys me just looking at him, but somehow that smile of his is quite comforting._

Rance turned his head around to look at Rin, at which point he caught her staring at him.  
"Hm? What is it?"

"E-Eh?! It's nothing! I was just making sure that my servant actually looks strong you know?"  
Rin hid away her blushing face, covering the side of her face with her right hand.

"That's rude! You still don't trust my strength at all!"  
Dumbass Rance shouts at her angrily.

"W-Whatever! Let's just go home for now. It's getting pretty late."  
By the time they to return to Miyama city, it was already past nine o'clock. At that time, there were already no people walking around in the streets. They headed to Rin's Western style house and saw the living room back to the way it was before yesterday's summoning.  
"Oooh! They actually did a good job with this place."  
Rin started stretching herself.  
_We really did a lot of walking for the whole day. I really can't wait to just get to bed and take a rest.  
__Which reminds me, I really should contact Kirei about finally summoning a servant huh? He is my guardian after all._

"By the way Rin. when do I actually get to fight?"  
Asked Rance while scratching his head with an annoyed face.

"You're pretty impatient aren't you? We still don't even know where the other masters are."

"Gaaaaaaah! Dammit! At this rate it's going to take forever!"

"You're exaggerating. All of the masters haven't even gathered yet. After that, it will be an all out war."

Rance looked like he was pumped up after hearing the term "All out War". Rin didn't care since her body was asking for a good night's rest.  
"Saber, I'm tired. I'll be heading off to bed now unless you have anything else you want to ask."  
She turned her back to head upstairs but not before checking on her Servant if he still wanted anything.  
"Ah, no, its fine now I guess. You can take your rest"

"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
_Although I'm really reluctant to leave this kind of person on his own, It's not like I can do anything about it right? Besides, at the very least I know I'M safe from him.  
_Rin walked into her room and drops her body heavily into the bed. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number connecting her to the fake priest and her guardian, Kotomine Kirei.  
"Hello? Kirei? It's me Rin. I just wanted to tell you that I formed a contract with a servant just yesterday. You can officially register me as a master now."

There was a brief silence from the other line. The voice that came out a few seconds later was a deep sounding one. A voice that Rin was already used to hearing, much to her displeasure.  
"...I see. Well then perhaps you should pay me a visit at least once. You see, I received something from your parents. They instructed me to give it to you once you have become an official master and a splendid adult."

Before he could say anything more, she answered back to keep the conversation short.  
"Ah, about that, I think I already know what you're talking about so you don't have to worry about it. I'm really tired right today so I'll be hanging up now. I'll just come visit you when I feel like it."

"Hey Rin! Wait! -"  
Rin hung up the phone without hearing out the priest.  
_Well, I'm pretty sure he was talking about father's will, but I already finished deciphering that. I really can't stand hearing his voice any longer anyways. Oh well. Better just worry about that later and rest for now._

**-The Next Morning—**

As soon as Rin wakes up and makes preparations. She headed to the living room to find her servant looking up the number of books in her living room with a confused face.  
"GAAAAAAAH! I'M SO BORED! What's up with all these uninteresting books of yours? I can't understand a single one of them!"

"Well I didn't expect you to understand them in the first place.  
If you wanted something to do, then you should've studied up on the things I taught you yesterday. It'll also give you a better idea on tactics you could use depending on the situation and terrain. Understand? You should be at your best when you're in the battlefield."

"...uuuuuuhh.  
...Yeah...Well I knew all that but that's not what I meant. I mean this house is pretty large and all, but you don't even have a television or anything. Don't you have anything here you can do for fun?"

"Huh? Fun? What are you talking about?"  
_Damn this servant! It's like he still understand the situation he is in. How can he be this relaxed? That confidence of his will be the end of me someday.  
_"Listen up Saber, you shouldn't be talking about such trivial things at such a time. You're only allowed to have fun once we have secured victory. No, we have to achieve victory first before we can even begin to relax."

"...Damn. You're pretty boring aren't you?"

"Shut up! That has nothing to do with this!"  
"Anyways, Saber, I'll be heading to school today."

"Ooooh! Then I'm coming with you."

"Naturally. It's still your job to protect me after all."

The two begin heading to school. A few minutes after stepping foot out of her house, Rin suddenly stopped while looking both angry and annoyed for some reason.

"..."  
"...Hey Saber...What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? I already told you, I'm coming with you of course."

"Not that but...WHY THE HECK AREN'T YOU IN YOUR SPIRIT FORM!? YOU'RE OUT IN THE OPEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Huh? But if I hide my body, how the hell do you expect me to interact with all the girls in your school?"

_As I thought, it was something stupid like that._

"Are you an idiot? If you do that you would be revealing my identity as a master so just hurry up and hide yourself already before anyone spots you!"

"That's fine isn't it? It'd be like luring them out so we can find them easily."

_It's true that was part of my plan when I didn't disguise my magical energy, but doing it this bluntly would just be begging to be attacked._

"Just do as I tell you! Remember that if you don't, you won't be getting your wish in the end."

"Geh! F-Fine then if that's what you want!"

"And don't come out unless I tell you to!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it already."  
Rance reverted back to his spirit form as the two continued to walk to school. A few moments later they got there and after stepping inside the school grounds Rin suddenly stops and pauses.  
"This is...can you feel it?"

"Yeah, but what is it."  
Rance nods at her but appears confused. He wasn't quite sure what it was.

Rin begins walking ahead. She appeared like she was annoyed by something.  
"It's a bounded field. It's not complete yet but the preparations have already begun.  
I'm pretty pissed, the enemy is either pretty brave or pretty stupid to do this so openly."

Rance simply saw this as an opportunity for a fight.  
"I still don't understand but that means it's an enemy right?"

"Pretty much."

"All right! Then we just have to get rid of him then!"

Rin directs her annoyance at Rance, showing clear displeasure at his attitude.  
"You're getting cocky again."

"Does it matter?"

"..."  
"Well whatever, let's just get inside."  
Rin simply ignores it. She knew better than to argue with such an unreasonable person.

As they walk through the hallway through the music room, they spot a student carrying a stack of papers, who seem troubled by it.  
"Pretty girl spotted!"  
Said Rance as he pointed to the student's direction.  
Rin narrows her eyes at the person and recognizes her figure.  
"That's...Sakura isn't it?"

Rin walked up to the familiar student and offered to help her out.  
"You just have to bring these to Kuzuki-sensei right? A girl shouldn't be doing all these by herself."  
Rin quickly changes her expression to a smile after talking to the girl. Completely different from the expression when she was talking with Rance.

While the two girls were talking to themselves, Rance was observing the situation while hidden.  
*drool*  
"Hehehe, this girl is pretty good to. I'd say she's just as pretty as you are Rin."  
Rin ignored Rance's nonsensical babble and proceeded to help out the girl named Sakura.

"Hey partner."  
Chaos spoke.  
"Huh? What is it? I'm busy right now."

"No, but...this girl. I can sense a really dark energy within her. It's not that of a demon's but somehow similar."

Rance looks at the girl unsure of what he meant. He doesn't feel anything weird-looking at her.  
"Her? Are you sure you're not just mistaken?"

"...Yeah. Maybe I'm just mistaken."  
Chaos decided that it wasn't that important and ignored his senses.  
Rin didn't hear the conversation between the two and bid farewell to the girl after helping her carry the stack of papers.  
A few hours later, school ends. Rin waits until everyone has already left school before she stands.  
"Saber get ready. We have to investigate this bounded field. We're still not sure what kind it is so we'll leave what to do with it after we find out."

"Whatever you say Rin."  
It was already 8 o'clock. Everything was dark so it was hard to see, but the mark on the floor, drawn on the roof top, which was only visible to magi could be seen clear as day.  
It was the origin of the field with something unknown engraved on it.  
"As I thought, this is a soul-eater"  
Rin states as she examines the markings on the floor.

"And what is that supposed to be?"  
Asked her uninformed servant.

"It's a BloodFort, the most aggressive kind of bounded field. Once this is activated, it will drain the souls and energy of all the people that are in it. When that happens, everyone in this school will die."

"What!? Then we should definitely get rid of it!"

Rin shrugs her shoulders and frowns.  
"Unfortunately, that's not something I can do. What this does mean is that the master probably doesn't have enough magical energy to supply his servant so he plans to feed off from all the people in school."

"So the enemy is that kind of person huh? This is pissing me off."

"Well at the very least, I can delay the activation by draining the magical energy from it for now.  
It's meaningless for when I want to stop it but it should hinder them for a bit."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah that rig-!?"  
"HUH?!"

A voice that's not her servant's was heard from the opposite end of the rooftop.  
"So you're going to erase it after all? What a waste."

Rin quickly turned around and saw a person, a few meters away from her, looking at her direction.  
He was dressed in dark blue attire with hair that is similarly colored. His eyes were crimson red and stared directly at her like a beast preparing to attack it's prey.  
"...So what if I am? Is this thing your doing after all?"

"Hahaha! As if! I'm just a servant like that guy over there. Aren't these things the work of you magi's?"

Rin grits her teeth.  
"...For you to be able to see saber, as I thought you are a servant."

"Oh! That's pretty perceptive of you!  
Well then, you should know what comes next right?"  
As he said that, out of nowhere, a 2-meter-long weapon had appeared in his arm.

_Crap I was careless! I really didn't expect a servant to appear right here, and for some reason, my senses are telling me that I absolutely shouldn't fight this man. For now I should just find an-!  
_While Rin was contemplating on her next course of action, without hesitation, Rance had already lunged in to battle the mysterious blue servant.  
"Hey Saber wait!"

Rance pretends to not hear her and engages in combat with the enemy.  
"Toooooooh!"

"Ooooh? This is getting good!"  
The two servants face off and the sound of two weapons colliding fills the air. The battle felt like a massive hurricane had struck only the roof of their school but the space in the rooftop was small and the sides were covered in fences so it didn't give either of them a lot of space for movement.

_C-Crap! This is bad for me.  
_Rin was taking cover as the swinging weapons that was contained in the small area didn't allow her to do much.  
The blue servant took advantage of his long weapon and jumped back to put Rance in his range and using that to do a huge swing with his weapon. Rance blocked the attack with Chaos but the force of the attack knocked away Rin, nearly grazing her hair.  
"Uwaa!"

"!"  
Rance quickly realized this and quickly charged at his enemy and pushed him back for a second then smashed fence on one side with Chaos.  
Before the blue servant could retaliate, Rance grabbed Rin and jumped of the roof while taking all the impact of the fall.

"T-Thanks."  
Rin got to her feet but before she could even be given time to think, the blue servant had already caught up to them.

"That was quite impressive of you. Not bad! Not bad!"  
The blue servant compliments them. He points his spear at Rance.  
"Hurry up and get your Master away. My target here is you swordsman."

Rin calmly observed the servant.  
_A crimson red lance._

"So you must be the servant, Lancer."

"Oh! Another good guess! That's right I'm Lancer. And your servant is Saber right?"

"Gahahaha! That's right! Don't think I'll let you live after attempting to hurt my woman!"

"Since when did I become your woman!?"

"You better prepa-  
Woah!"

A spear thrust like a flash of light. Rance barely avoided it and jumped back to distance himself and readied his weapon in front of him.  
"Don't attack while I'm still talking!"

"Why not? You already had your weapon out didn't you?"  
"Besides, that talk of yours was getting on my nerves."

"Saber, this fight is all yours. Be sure to show me your true power because I'll be watching."

"You got it!"  
Lancer quickly dashed at Rance and thrust his spear to aim for his throat.  
Rance raised his sword to deflect his spear and followed up by doing a downward slash at Lancer, causing him to jump to the side.  
Lancer calmly distanced himself and threw out a barrage of thrusts from his spear.  
His thrusts were not only fast but they were accurate; all of them were aiming only for the vital spots.  
The speed of his attacks were so fast that it produced several after-images for each thrust, while his body only appeared like a blur as he created strong gusts of wind with his every movement. He also had the advantage in range since his weapon is at least twice as long as Rance's.  
But even so, even after all that, as the fight progressed, the one getting pushed back...was lancer himself.

"A-Amazing..."  
Rin was at a loss of words. Her bad expectations of her servant were quickly disappearing.

"Damn...You're good"

"Gahahahahaha! Take this!"

For a spectator, everything appeared like it was happening for hours, but in reality it was all happening in an instant.  
Although at first glance it would appear as though Rance was simply swinging his sword aggressively, but in truth his sword technique was excellent to the point that he could react to every one of Lancer's high-speed thrusts.  
In terms of speed, Lancer had the advantage but Rance made up for it with his swordsmanship.  
"Partner! To the left!"  
The sword warned him of the incoming attack. Rance easily parried it.  
"Gahahaha! I already knew that!"

"..."  
"So what? You have two eyes now? Even that sword of your is getting on my nerves."

"As if I even needed those in the first place. Guuuooooooh!"  
Rance charged in and put Lancer in his range then gave out his own barrage of attacks as Lancer was now put in the defensive.  
"Kuh! Damn!"

"Take this! And this! And this! And this! And this! Gahahaha!"  
Rance was attacking him with intense speed in his swings. Rin could only watch him amazed.  
_He's strong, very strong in fact.  
_Rin watched the fight, still very much surprised by her own servant's skills.  
Lancer was put in a pinch. He looked for the smallest opening he could find and used that to dash back against Rance.  
"What's wrong!? Running away already!?"  
Rance had his blade pointed at the enemy while facing him with fierce eyes and a battle-happy expression.

"Nah...I just thought I should fight seriously right now."

"Huh?"  
Lancer dived in with a volley of thrusts. And as if it were possible, his attacks became sharper, barely being blocked by Rance.  
"Shit!"

_He's...faster?  
Not good, we may have underestimated this guy._

Rance was being pushed back by Lancer's attacks. He tries to look for an opening but can't as he barely manages to block Lancer's attacks with Chaos.

Lancer speeds up; Looking for the right opportunity, he takes a huge swing with his lance and slightly knocks back Chaos, opening him up for an attack.  
"I have you now!"  
Lancer pulls back his lance and prepares for the finishing blow.

_Huh? What is that? That weapon of his...It's definitely a demonic one.  
_Rin realizes it. Once that spear is thrust, his servant will be killed. It is predetermined. She wasn't sure what exactly his Noble Phantasm was but her instincts told her that it was surely a dangerous one. A weird kind of intuition for her but she couldn't move her body much less react. All she knew is that her servant is definitely in trouble.  
"Saber get away!"

"Huh?"

"**Gae Bolg!"**

A quick thrust faster than any of the ones he's thrown before. Nearly unavoidable, the spear aimed for his heart, cracking his armor and stabbing him.

"SABER!"

Rin was devastated. She didn't see it coming as just moments ago, her servant was completely dominating the fight against his opponent, but now the fight was over faster than it had started.  
She blamed herself for being too confident and thinking it would be that easy.  
She fell on her knees after she realized how quickly her time as a master had ended for her.

"Well I have to say, that was a pretty good fight."  
He praised his opponent for his efforts.  
Wanting to remember the face of his enemies, he looked up to see the face of his opponent that he defeated but instead was greeted by a face full of confidence, still looking alive and well, wearing the idiotic smile he that he always had on.  
"And what do you think you're doing?"

"What!?"  
The spear that was thrust was being held by Rance in his left arm while still holding Chaos in his right. Although the spear was able to break though his armor, Rance was able to react and catch the spear before it could bite flesh.  
(My Gae Bolg failed?! Not only that but he's unharmed!)  
(Just how lucky is this guy?!)  
Lancer was amazed and in shock as this was the first time anyone had ever taken Gae Bolg without injuring them. Under normal circumstances, Gae Bolg should be a sure-kill technique that reverses casualty making it impossible to avoid getting hit.

"I don't know what you just tried to do but it's not going to work on me! Gahahaha!"  
Rance took advantage of Lancer's state and the fact that he is restraining his weapon with his left hand, to deliver a huge swing with Chaos to attack Lancer.  
Lancer snapped out of shock and pushed himself back but still taking the force of the attack as it barely hit him.  
"Guoh! Shit!"

"Gahahahahaha! You're mine now!"

Lancer pauses and looks at him for a while.  
"Tch!"  
Lancer jumped back meters away from Rance, landing on top of a nearby street light.  
He gave him an excited smile as if he had found a new playmate.  
"My name is Cú Chulainn the servant Lancer! Address yourself warrior!"

"I'm Rance-sama! And I'm the one who's going to kill you right here!"

"Hehehe. Rance huh? You're quite strong! I'm seriously burning up here!"  
Lancer paused and then gave a disappointed frown.  
"But alas! My time is up for now. I'm looking forward to fighting you again. You better be alive before then."

"HUH!? AS IF I'M GONNA LET YOU ESCAPE HERE!"  
Rance tried going after Lancer but he was too fast for even Rance to chase after.  
"FUCK! ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY NOW YOU COWARD!?  
DAMMIT!"  
Rance cursed at his invisible enemy and finally turned his attention towards Rin.  
He walked over to her but she didn't look at him, instead she was standing up with her head facing the ground.  
"Well? How was that? I'm pretty strong aren't I?"  
Rance showed her his usual triumphant smile while puffing his chest in front of his master.

"...T...Thank god..."

"Hm?"

"Thank god you're alive..."

"Oh? What's this? Have you already fallen for me?"  
"Gahahaha! When this is all over I'm totally gonna make you-"

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

"Geh!"

Rin leaned her head on Rance's puffed up chest, her face still looking down on the ground, while Rance placed both his hands on her shoulders.  
(Woah! Is she trembling?)  
Thought Rance as they both fell silent for a moment.

"...Just don't ever make me feel that scared again you idiot!"

"Sure, that's a promise! We're talking about me here after all."  
Rin smiled reassuring herself of that fact. Her servant isn't that weak to lose so easily after all.

"Hey...Let's just finish what we came here to do and go home already."  
As she headed back to the roof top she heard the sound of footsteps from inside the school.  
_A student?...No it can't be. I already made sure that this place was empty beforehand. Besides, nobody else should have a reason to stay here at this hour.  
_"Saber. Let's go home"

She felt her invisible servant nod behind her as they both headed straight to her Western-style mansion.  
After getting home she sat in her sofa and prepared herself some tea.  
_That was quite a surprise. I certainly didn't expect that servant to reveal his name before leaving. That certainly made it easier for me. It's a shame that my servant had to tell reveal his own though.  
__I also didn't sense his master nearby, which means he must be the type that hides himself from a distance while letting his servant fight alone.  
_"Cú Chulainn huh?"  
Rin mumbles to herself while making a serious face as she was deep in thought.  
Rance notices this.

_If I remember correctly that name is famous in Irish mythology books. That weapon of his is the cursed javelin, Gae Bolg._

"Hey! Why the hell are thinking about that guy with a serious face!?"  
"Don't tell you've fa-fa-fallen for him!?"

"Wha!? No I didn't! Don't make such stupid misunderstandings!"

"Liar! You're definitely blushing right now!"  
"Dammit I'm gonna kill that guy!"

The night ends with the master and the servant doing pointless quarrel and Rin retiring to her room while Rance goes to do whatever it is he does.  
Rin closes her eyes to take a rest.  
"Hmmmmm...Hopefully something good happens tomorrow..."

She whispers in her sleep.

**Chapter 1 END**

**Author's Note: **Behold Chapter 1 to Rance's never-ending saga as he is thrown into the world of Magi's, Servants and omnipotent, wish granting cups. I had a lot of free time for the last couple of days so I was able to write this quickly but that probably won't be the case for the following days. I'll try to release chapter 2 earlier but expect it to come quite late. Also, for those who will be wondering, Rance's servant stats are as follows:

**Strength: A  
Mana: B  
Endurance: A+  
Agility: B  
Luck: EX  
Noble Phantasm: R+A+P+E**

Take note that the game mechanics were canon in Ranceverse and Rance had an infinite level cap meaning he had the potential to out level even the strongest of demons. Just assume that the Grail summoned him in his peak strength. His luck stat is based on feats as well as Copandon dubbing him as having the greatest luck. I also took into account that he has Rin Tohsaka as his master. Class abilities and Noble Phantasms wil be revealed in the future (though I'm sure you guys should have already figured out what they would be).


	3. The Troublesome Hero's Wish

**Chapter 2: **The Troublesome Hero's Wish

"Hey, you awake yet?"

It was morning. It was a busy day outside as the sound of birds chirping was spread around as well as people in their uniforms running all over the streets to get to work, school etc...  
The sleeping girl heard the sound of light breathing near her cheeks.  
She turned around as the first thing she heard was a familiar voice talking to her which caused her to awaken her brain cells and answer to the person in question.

"...T...Too close!"  
Rin opened her eyes to be greeted by her servant's face inches in front of her.  
Last night was a rough night for her so she wasn't exactly feeling that well.  
She blinked twice to make sure her eyes weren't mistaken then bared her teeth at the person staring right at her.  
Meanwhile, Rance was standing on the side of her bed. He was leaning close to her face with his own, while his hand was on the pillow behind her shoulder for support.

"Saber...get off me."

In response to Rin's annoyed face, Rance gave off a troubled one as he got up and looked at his master. "You're always like this in the morning" is what Rance wanted to say as he noticed his master's grumpy expression.

"I don't really care but, if you don't wake up now you'll be late for school."  
Rance states this with a face that was indifferent to the situation.

Hearing those words, Rin felt a sudden electric shock forcing her to get out of bed.  
She stretched her limbs and looked at her clock but her eyes were still too blurry to see the exact time.

"Huh? How much time do I have left?"  
She asked while rubbing both her eyes.

"About 20 minutes I guess?"  
Said Rance, apathetic towards his master's state of panic. After all it was her fault for always waking up so late.

"If you knew that then why didn't you wake me up then?!"  
She yelled at him with a face was bright red while grabbing his collar.

He smiled at her as if he had anticipated that question.  
"Actually, I was about to do that but it seemed like a waste because your sleeping face was too cute."  
Of course he doesn't really care about anything else.

Rin sighed. She could never find a good use for her servant other than in battles.  
She thought to herself, maybe if she had stuck around with Kotomine more often, then she might have learned from him his ability to control others. But that wasn't something she would consider because to her, the cost wasn't worth the Prize. She was afraid something else might rub off on her instead.

"If that's the case then get out of my room. I still have to change my clothes."

With a threatening atmosphere around her, she pointed him out of the door signaling him to get out. But it didn't work on Rance. In fact, It even gave him an idea.

"Really now? Weren't you the one who told me to stay beside you at all times?"  
Rance smiled at her as if expecting something. He knew that she was in a hurry due to the time. And now He's trying to take advantage of that fact to try to mess with her.

"This situation is different! Just go downstairs and make me some tea or something!"  
Rin threw a book at Rance but he simply avoided it.

Rance laughed mischievously at his master's currently disturbed face. He had a devious look on him which made Rin shudder for a moment.  
"Oh? But I'm just doing my job aren't I?"  
His smile was growing more perverted by the second.

"I don't care! I'm not going to be attacked right here so just get out already!"  
Rin was already in a hurry to get him out of the room.  
The more she tried to dive him off, the more flustered she became. She was blushing and made an embarrassed face while stomping her foot on the floor to show her anger. It made Rance want to tease her even more.

"How can you be so sure about that? For all you know, that Lancer guy could have followed you home and attack you while you're alone."

"That's only a hypothetical situation. Nobody is going to attack me at my own home and you know that!"

Of course Rance already knew that. But he wasn't going to let her use that excuse to get away.

"Really? He was a pretty aggressive guy so it could happen.  
Actually, should you really be wasting your time bothering with me?  
At this rate, if you don't start getting ready now, you're really going to be late for school. Hehe"

Rin glared angrily at Rance. She really could not catch a break with this guy around her.  
She sighed and dropped her shoulders, signaling that she had given up.

"...Fine then. If that's what you think is right then stay here and stand guard."  
Rin turns her back at him.

"Hehehe. Then in that case you should hurry up and-"  
Before Rance could finish his sentence, Rin quietly walked into her closet and stepped inside while closing the door behind her.

"Hm?"  
Rance raised his eyebrows. What is she thinking? Did she really think she could hide from him by changing in the closet? Oh Rin you underestimate me too much is what the servant thought to himself.  
He might not be able to go after his master's body for now but he could at least indulge himself by seeing Rin's healthy, young, naked body.

"Lalalala~...Red, White, Black underwear. I wonder which I'll get to see~"  
Rance was singing to himself as he crept over to peep on the defenceless woman. But before he could even come close to the closet, the doors opened on their own revealing a girl all dressed up and ready to depart to school.

"Wha-!? How did you do that? It hasn't even been 10 seconds!"  
Rance's mouth opened wide in surprise.

Rin looked over at him and smirked.  
"So? Did you make sure there weren't any enemies around?"

"Huh? No. I mean...What the hell was that?!"  
Rance, who was looking forward to seeing a dressed-down Rin, was amazed at what just happened.  
Just a few seconds ago, this girl had just gotten out of bed. At that time, she was still on her nightwear and she even had a few bags under her eyes. But then a few seconds after that, not only was she dressed in her uniform, but her hair was also combed and tied. And her face...is that make-up?  
When the hell did she even have time to do that?!

Rance groaned and stared at the floor in defeat.  
What he didn't know was that Rin, who wasn't exactly a morning person, had created this technique of quick preparation. She only uses it for emergencies because it also requires a bit of her magical energy to perform; With constant practice, she was able to perfect it to the point of being able to do it in less than 10 seconds.  
By the way, her fastest record was 6.98 seconds.

"Saber, How long are you going to be standing there for?  
We're almost late aren't we?"

"..."  
Rance stood still in one spot with his jaws still dropped.

Rin Tohsaka. Rance may have underestimated her but she is quite a fearsome woman.

Rance frowned and stared at Rin looking all dissatisfied.  
"I'll get you next time." Is what he meant to say.

Rin stuck her tongue out and placed one finger under her eyes.

_As if I'd let you see me naked Iiiiidiot~._

Thanks to Rin saving time, she was able to make it to school just in time for first period.

About an hour and a half later, it was still only 2nd period and already Rin was in a sour mood.  
She couldn't concentrate in class since a certain obnoxious servant kept bugging her about all the cute girls in her class and about he would soon be conquering all of them in bed.  
Rin tried to block him off but he was too loud to just simply ignore.

It was Lunch period. Rin went to head to her usual spot in the school's rooftop. She wasn't particularly hungry anyways so she thought she would just skip lunch.

She paused and stood quietly in front of the stairs.  
"Closed for repairs" is what the sign in front of her read. The stairway heading to the rooftop was barricaded, which blocked her access to the roof.

_Oh that's right, Saber destroyed the fence on the roof last night.  
Why does everything that annoys me always have him to do with it?  
*sigh* I guess I'll just go to the cafeteria then._

As she went downstairs to the hallway, she met up with a student and accidentally made eye contact with him.  
The student was wearing the standard boy's school uniform and was looking at her with a serious look on his face.  
He didn't have any redeeming features on him other than his orange hair; She also wasn't particularly close to this person other than being an acquaintance of her underclassman, Matou Sakura. Apparently, she always comes to his house in the morning so they're probably quite close.

"...Emiya-kun?"  
She added a question mask at the end as she wondered what kind of business he would have with her.  
The boy who stood there like a statue opened his mouth.

"Hey, Tohsaka...last night..."  
The boy had trouble forming his sentence. He didn't seem to know how to put it.

_Last night?_

He looked as if he wanted to ask her a question but Rin might have already had an idea on what it was.

"...Nevermind. It's nothing.  
Sorry for wasting your time like that."  
He simply dropped the topic before he could even start it then apologized.  
Rin simply smiled at him to show that she didn't mind at all.  
"It's fine. No harm done."

_So there really was someone here last night. Knowing him someone probably asked him to stay here late so I guess I can't really blame him but...could he have saw me and Saber yesterday?_

The boy turned back to leave. Rin interrupted him before he could and called his name.  
"Emiya-kun."

"?"  
He looked back, wondering what it was.

"Don't stick your nose further than you have to. Whatever you do, don't try to get involved in this."  
_You'll make Sakura cry after all if something happens to you._

The boy didn't say anything and just left. He seemed to have agreed with what she told him.  
Meanwhile, Rance was taking guard not because Rin was in danger but simply making sure the guy doesn't get any funny ideas and try to hit on his master.

_Even though I said all that, I have a strange feeling that I'll be seeing more of him soon.  
It's weird for me to say this but he could be the 7__th__. It's highly unlikely though._

She turns her back after having those thoughts.

The sound of a bell ringing.  
School has ended and almost immediately, Rin heads out.  
Rance who was quietly following her from behind noticed that she wasn't following her usual route. In fact, it didn't even seem like she intended to go home.  
He felt curious and wanted to ask her.  
"Hey Rin, mind telling me where we're going?"

Rin pauses for a bit before talking.  
"Sorry for not telling you anything but I'm visiting someone today. He's my magic teacher and my current guardian after my father died. He's also the supervisor for the Holy Grail War thus the reason that I have to see him. I'll only be reporting a few things so it won't take long."

2 days ago Rin called Kotomine Kirei and was invited to come visit him just as a means to confirm her master status. She was reluctant to go but since she figured that she had to visit him at some point, she might as well use this time to do so and get it over with as soon as possible.

"Ohhh? So what kind of person is this guardian of yours?  
He's your teacher but I bet he's just some creepy old man. Gahahaha!"

Rin hides her face and giggles a bit since, even though he said it jokingly, He wasn't too far off the mark.  
"I've known him for 10 years but I still can't exactly grasp his character. Well He's a bit of a difficult man to deal with so it's best to be careful around him."

They both headed to Shinto and went uphill.  
Moments later they arrived at a church where they were greeted by a wide flat field that covered almost the entire top of the mountain surrounding the church. The church itself was fairly average but had a compelling atmosphere around it. It wasn't that big but it looked magnificent under the night sky.

The two stood quietly in front of the building until Rin opened her mouth to break the silence.

"Saber. You can stay here and wait if you want. I'll go on ahead."

"Huh? As if I'd let you be alone with a man other than me."

Rin ignored his words and went ahead.  
"Whatever's fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

Without waiting for an answer, she entered the building.  
The chapel was large and quite impressive.  
There was nobody else around other than the two so the room was very quiet.

"There's no one here. So where is this priest supposed to be hiding?"  
Rance was scratching his head while looking around. The place looked boring to him unless there were cute nuns around.

Rin kept her guard up.  
"Just you wait. I bet he's just going to pop out of nowhere all of a sudden. It's one of the reasons why I don't like that guy."

As if her words worked as a signal, a voice suddenly appeared from behind them both.  
"I feel the same way. I certainly did not want an apprentice that would not think twice before disrespecting her teacher.

"WOAH!"  
Rance nearly jumped back out of surprise.

"See? I told you."  
Just as Rin had suspected, the sound of the footsteps that appeared from behind them belonged to none other than the fake priest, Kotomine Kirei. Where he came from? Nobody knows.

"Rin. You wouldn't answer my repeated calls and now you suddenly come here unannounced?"  
The priest asked her just as he appeared. There wasn't any ill aura surrounding him but his presence makes you want to keep your guard up around him. It was a calm yet intimidating presence that he had on.

"Ah, yeah. I did just come here on a whim since you wouldn't stop pestering me after I finally became a master."

"Oh, in that case the person you were having a discussion with just then must be your servant correct?"  
He looks over at the presence beside her apprentice as he tries to appear as nice as possible.

Rance appeared in front of the man out of spirit form and greeted him by calling him a creepy old man.  
Kotomine gave a small quiet laugh to himself in response.

"I didn't expect to be called a creepy old man at my age. So then you must be the servant Saber. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of this unruly student of mine."  
Kirei extends his arm to Rance as a gesture but Rance frowned and crossed his arms while looking turning his head from Kirei's hand.

"I don't like touching other men. It's disgusting." is what he told him.

"I see. Then I must apologize for not asking first then. "  
Kirei dropped his smile for half a second as he pulled back his hand. He then turned his attention to Rin.  
"Well it seems you have succeeded in summoning an interesting servant for yourself Rin. As your teacher, I must congratulate you for that."

Rin didn't actually care about any of that and just wanted to leave as soon as possible since had she not come here, the priest wouldn't stop bothering her.  
"Look I only came here because it was one of your rules to report here once you become a master and now I'm here. So if you don't have anything important to tell me then I'll be going back now."

"Ah. I didn't actually think you would come though. The purpose of all this is simply for me to check up on all the Servant and Master pairs so I guess not much needs to be said. Though if you had told me you were coming beforehand, then I might have had something prepared."

_Well obviously that was the point of not telling you._

Kirei changes his tone into a more serious one before speaking.  
"By the way Rin you should already know this but the 7th and Final servant, Archer had already been summoned just few hours ago. With this I should declare that the 5th Holy Grail War has officially started."

A moment of silence came after hearing his words.  
Rin had a serious look on her face.  
Rance was picking his nose.

She then turned to Kotomine.  
"Well since I'm already here, I have something I wanted to ask.  
You're the current supervisor for this war so you should already know about all the other master right?  
I followed all of your rules so you should at least tell me what you know about them."

"Hm. I see.  
I certainly would want to do that myself, but I actually don't know any of the details either other than a few masters including yourself."

"Oh. In that case, as the supervisor you should still know the order that they were summoned in right?"  
She asked to confirm. She was determined not to leave the place empty-handed.

"Why of course. If I recall correctly,  
Berserker was the first to be summoned. Caster was second. The rest were pretty much the same. Saber was summoned a couple of days ago while Archer was summoned last. That's all I can tell you."

"I see. It really does feel like it has begun huh?"  
_Are you watching Father? I will definitely claim the Holy Grail in your name.  
_Rin said to herself as a sort of mental promise for motivation.

"After this Rin you may not come to this church until the war is finished or you time as a master has ended. Come here for anything other than those reasons and you will get points deducted from you.  
Even if you become the victor, the church will not ignore the points deducted and may take the Grail away from you, which is also troubling for me."

"I see. If that's the case then that should be simple enough to follow."  
Rin smiles as if it were a good thing for her.

Rin decided to head back as Kotomine did the same by suddenly disappearing behind the altar.

"Yup. That guy is definitely creepy." Said Rance and repeating it, confirming it to Rin and to himself.

"Well it's definitely hard to trust a guy who joined both the church and the magic association. That's why I try to avoid him as much as possible." Said Rin in annoyance.

She left the church and started descending down the mountain.  
The night was completely silent as there were no other people besides Rin.  
Only the sound of her footsteps filled the air as neither of them talked much while walking.

They reached the bridge as the cold night wind suddenly grew stronger from the slight breeze that it was from when they were at the church. From there they could hear the sound of flowing water from below them. Even the strangely strong lights from the light posts were starting to get to her.

It only took a big yawning sound from Rance to break the silence between the two. Although hearing that made Rin yawn herself.  
They both reached the intersection in Miyama without much happening until all of a sudden, Rance asks her a question. "By the way Rin. It's a bit late for me to ask now but you never actually told me your wish yet have you?"

"Huh? Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"  
Rin looked confused as to why he would even care since he didn't seem like the type who would.

"Well I was just wondering you see, You didn't seem like the type to be dissatisfied with anything so I wondered what a girl like you would want from the Grail. Since we are fighting together after all, I just wondered what your desires are since you already know mine."

_Hmmmm? I certainly thought he was just doing this for the sake of his own desires so why should he care about my reason for fighting?  
In the end they are just using each other after all._

Rin didn't say anything for a while.

"Well, it's fine if you don't tell me. I'll probably find out by the end of this war."

"Actually..." Rin spoke and then paused after a word.

"Hm?" Rance then looks curiously at her.

"It is as you say. I don't have a wish I want granted. I'm a pretty competitive person so I'm just playing to win. If you're wondering why I fight, I fight because there is a battle. That's all there is to it."  
It was as Rance thought. She wasn't the kind of person to be dissatisfied with anything, thus she doesn't really have a wish that she wanted to be granted. The most important thing to her was her father and her honor as the daughter of the Tohsaka family. When she was young, her father fought for the Holy Grail but lost. In his place, she wanted to win the Holy Grail War in hopes that it will make her father proud and rest in peace without regrets.

"Oh I see! With the great Rance-sama here, you no longer have any wish you want granted huh?"

"Don't go misinterpreting things!" Said Rin full of annoyance.

"I'm only doing this for my sake after a-."  
Suddenly, Rin stops dead on her tracks and freezes solid as if she had just seen a ghost. She felt a signal coming out from her command seals, a warning. Rance felt it to and came out preparing himself for battle.

"Ahaha! Rin! What are you doing out here?"  
Suddenly they both hear a voice from the shadows. The voice was soft but happy and sounded like that of a young girl. Rin turns her sights at the top of the hill. The alley was covered in darkness so you could barely see anything but the light of the moon showed a silhouette of a little white-haired girl, followed by a giant, grey, muscular man behind her.

The clouds in the sky had already moved apart which shone more light to the silhouettes.  
The little girl was wearing a set of purple clothes while the giant man behind her was holding a huge blade like weapon on his right.  
The little girl's eyes shined bright pink through the darkness like how a cat would while the man behind her was the same and yet different. One of his eyes shined bright red as if you'd expect lasers to shoot out of it.  
He was simply staring at us but he had a rabid look on his face that was full of blood lust.

"—Berseker."  
Rin mumbles the word. She knew immediately that it was a servant as well as its class.

"Good evening Rin. The moon looks pretty again tonight doesn't it?"  
The little girl was looking up at the sky in fascination, acting as if the moon was more interesting than Rin who was standing in front of her.

Rin keeps quiet.  
The enemy servant had an overwhelming and intimidating aura surrounding it which is filling her mind with voices telling her to pull back and retreat. She was amazed at how calm and excited her servant beside her looked.  
His confidence is one of his good/bad points after all and won't lose to anyone in that matter.

The little girl makes an innocent smile as she looks at both of them. It sent chills down their spine as to how such an innocent face could feel so threatening.

Rin tried to calm herself as her thoughts have also began to freeze.  
She knew it herself, that servant is on a completely different level from others.  
She managed to keep her composure in order for her to fight.

"Hmmm. Looks like your servant is all ready but Rin seems to be having trouble.  
Sorry servant-san but it seems I'll have to crush you first."

Rance smiled as he simply stretched his stiff shoulder and went back to his battle position.  
"Gahahaha! You're pretty cute but I don't have interest in little girls."

Rance gave an amused smile to the little girl as she smiled back at him and blushes slightly.  
"Huh? It's quite troubling if you tell me such things now you know?  
Though I am happy to hear you say that. I'm quite flattered; perhaps I shall call you Nii-sama?"  
The little girl retains her innocent face as she laughed at the two in front of her.

"Ah! Before I begin, I should introduce myself first shouldn't I?"  
She lifts up the side of her skirt and bows her head slightly to the two of them.  
"Nice to meet you" said the little girl.  
"My name is Ilya. Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

"—Einzbern..."  
Rin mutters that one word.

_As I thought, that girls is from the Einzbern family which means-_

Her thoughts were cut short as Ilya interrupted her.  
Ilya once again giggles happily and said...

"Now that I've introduced myself, I'm going ahead then."  
She pauses for a moment before pointing at the people ahead.  
Like a referee who starts the battle by lowering his hand, the girl commanded the beast to fight.  
"Crush them both, Berserker!"  
Cried the little girl with a hint of excitement.

As she ordered those words, the dark giant figure from behind her came out charging.

"Saber!"  
Rin gave out her own signal to which Rance slashed Chaos in the air before flying out to confront the giant.  
"Oryaaaaaa!"

Berserker made a huge leap that immediately reduced the distance between them as he smashed his giant blade at Rance as he landed.  
Rance blocked it with Chaos but caused the ground to crack and tremble from the strong impact of the blow.

"Kuh!"  
Rance makes a pained face as he managed to take the full impact of Berserker's attack. Berserker raised his weapon and once again swung his sword downward at Rance.  
He managed to avoid it by jumping to the side and counter attacking, only to be blocked by Berserker.

"Hehe. Not bad." Rance gripped Chaos with a huge grin.

Out of the quiet night, the sounds of two steel colliding filled the area.  
For every swing, Berserker's attacks become sharper and stronger.  
Like a raging beast that's only instinct is to attack and destroy, Berserker continuously pushes back Rance with his attacks. Despite the size of his body and his weapon, he was incredibly fast.  
The giant grey beast didn't leave any opening for Rance as his attacks always slightly knock back his weapon, making it an effort for him to recover every time.

Berserker shouts a blood curdling roar as he charges up an attack and whacks his weapon against Rance full power.  
Rance blocked the attack and caused his posture to collapse but recovered in time to jump back and avoid his next blow.

"Dammit! I'm gonna kill you!"  
The frustrated swordsman bares his fangs and curses at the beast to taunt it.

"Saber! To the left!"  
As the swordsman was about to dive in, a voice behind him instructed him to jump to the side.

"Wait, huh?"

The woman behind her casts a spell, firing an array of magic attacks like a high-calibre pistol.  
Berserker, who was blasted by the spell, was unscathed as he makes another thunderous roar.

_Damn he's tough! What is that thing's body made of?_

She continues to fire her spells at Berserker despite it not dealing any significant damage.

_It might not hurt him but it should hinder his movements a bit.  
_Is what she hoped to do.

Berserker ignores Rin's spells and continues to charge at Rance.  
His movements and attacks aren't slowing down for even a small amount.

Berserker unleashes a flurry of attacks while Rance tries to keep up.  
Berserker slashes his weapon, creating a huge surge if wind as he lifts it up.

"Thats it-!"  
Deciding to try something new, Rance pulls back to regain his posture and inviting the enemy to attack.  
"Come at me you MONSTER!"

Berserker roars and runs at him with great speed, then uses both his hands to slam his weapon on the ground where Rance is positioned but Rance expected this and put all his focus on dodging the attack.  
The attack caused the ground to tremble, creating a huge crater on where it landed.  
This almost caused Rance to stumble but instead He puts both his feet on Berserker's huge weapon just as he lifts it up and uses that time and momentum to jump up causing him to be propelled at least a hundred meters in the air with Berserker's strength.

"SABER!?"  
His figure disappears in the dark night sky as the two masters on the ground look up in astonishment while the giant beast anticipates his reappearance.

A voice appears from above.  
Yes, it was Rance shouting words that were targeted at Rin.  
The voice was too blurry from that distance. She couldn't quite hear him so he shouts even louder.  
"*** *** *he eyes!"

"Huh?"  
A sparkle from the sky like that of a star's.

"RIN! AIM FOR THE EYES!"

"Oh! I got it!"

_I see! His body might be invulnerable to my attacks but his eyes should have some effect on him._

"Berserker! Get him!  
Ilya orders the Monster as it prepares to attack the fast approaching twinkle of light from above.

"-Vier Stil ErschieBung!"  
They were wrong to ignore the enemy master in front of them as she shoots the same spell, but this time aiming for the giant's eyes.  
The attacks hit accurately exploding at Berserker's face, causing smoke to come out of his eyes.  
The spell was used like a flash bang, blinding him temporarily, but this won't last more than a few seconds.

"BERSERKER!?"

Berserker covers his eyes with his left hand while blindly swinging his weapon above him.

"Dodge it Saber!" cried Rin.

The figure from above descends quickly, narrowly avoiding Berserker's rabid swing and grazing his left cheek as he lands on the giant beast.  
Using his momentum, he stabs the beast through his forehead and piercing his brains. He continues to slice him all the way to his stomach thus ending the fight.

-Is what they thought.

"I won! I did it! Me! Gahahahaha!"  
Rance was celebrating while giving Rin a thumbs up but She, on the other hand, was still trembling in fear.

_No...Wait._

Rin sensed it. Berserker's body should be dead but still has not fallen and Ilya's face did not look like she had just lost.  
She was smiling in fact.

"Look out..."  
Her voice was weak but she tries to make her words come out to warn her servant.  
"Eh?"  
Rance was dumbstruck as he couldn't hear her clearly.  
"SABER LOOK OUT!"

The body roars once again, raising his weapon and targeting Rance.  
Even though the body was cut half way, it was still moving to attack him.  
The wound was quickly healing until it was no longer visible, acting as if nothing ever happened.

"W-What!? No way!"

Rance was knocked back by Berserker's weapon, only managing to narrowly avoid it but injuring his right arm.  
"Owowowowowow!"  
He cries in pain but he manages to stand up.

"Wow! So you were able to take out one of Berserker's lives with that attack huh?  
As expected! Nii-sama is quite strong isn't he?"  
Ilya was honestly amazed since it was something she didn't see coming.

"Heh! Of course I am!"  
Rance pretends like nothing happened and replies to her in full confidence mode.

"...Wait, by 1 life you mean..."  
Rin mumbled those words to Ilya.

"Yup! That's right Rin. My servant is the greatest hero of Greece you know?"  
Rin's eyes widen after hearing her cheerful words.  
_Greatest hero of Greece. Then that should mean..._

"Hercules, the servant Berserker. Sorry Rin, but He's in a different level from any servant that you can summon."

_Hercules, the 12 labours, 1 life?  
_Rin felt sweat coming out of her forehead, realizing something about the enemy.

"Wait...are you telling me that thing has 12 lives?!"  
Rin asks Ilya to which she replies cheerfully.  
"Yup. That's correct!"  
said Ilya, full of innocence.

Rin's face cringes as she confirms that fact.  
The heroic spirit Heracles, can we actually defeat him?  
Rin asks herself that question as he looks over to her servant.  
He had already injured himself just taking out 1 life. How does he expect to do the same thing 11 times?

"Hehe. So that's how it is huh?  
In that case I'll just have to kill you as many times as you want!"  
Rance initiates the attack.  
The two weapons come in contact with each other. How does he plan to fight such a monster?  
Ilya smiles cheerfully. She was obviously enjoying this.

Berserker was gaining the upper hand. Rance was able to keep up with its attacks but Berserker wild swings were unpredictable as they contained no technique or anything like that. His attacks were simply being fueled by the intent to kill.  
The battle continues and Rance was slowly being hammered down by Berserker's raw strength.  
Rance was put on the defensive and was getting pummeled by Berserker.  
All he could do was block Berserker's powerful blows.  
Both his hands were trembling, not out of fear, but the fact that they were both about to give out as Rance couldn't compete with Berserker's strength despite being able to compete with his swordsmanship.

He blocks another attack, this time to the stomach.  
*cough*  
He coughs up blood.  
All his muscles were in pain just trying not to get hit by Berserker's fatal attacks.  
He knows that if that massive thing hits him, it's all over.  
On the other hand, Berserker was still the same from when the battle had started. It was hopeless; the enemy doesn't show any weaknesses.  
Rance blocks the next attack, this time tilting Chaos downward, causing Berserkers blade to slide to the side.  
Rance took this chance to close in on him and attack but-

"Gbuh!"

Rance was smacked to the side by Berserker's fist. He was only focusing on avoiding his huge weapon that he didn't expect him to use his bare hands to strike him.  
Like a sledgehammer to the skull, he was hit hard. Flying back a slight distance and slamming against a wall and then kicked away before he could recover.

"Saber!"

Rin started blasting Berserker with her spells but was easily deflected using the back of his hand.  
Rance got up to recover. Both of his legs were shaking as he was stumbling backwards trying to maintain his defensive stance.  
He was trying to keep his distance from the enemy servant until his back hit an electric pole, stopping him from moving.

"It's no use Nii-sama. Right now you are all out of escape routes."  
The little girl's innocent smile changed into a slightly sadistic one.

Rance was grinding his teeth in anger. He was gripping his weapon like mad as he does not intend to let the battle end here.  
"Dammit! I'm not done yet!"  
Rance stood still and waited for Berserker to come closer, then swung Chaos behind him and slicing the large pole behind him in half while jumping to avoid in and allowing it to fall on the enemy.

"Useless."  
Ilya said this as if she had already expected him to do that move.  
Berserker smashed the pole with his blade and used his free hand to prevent the shattered rocks from hitting Ilya but before they could notice, Rance was already charging up for his follow-up attack.  
He was already inches in front of Berserker as he jumped up to slash him with a slight glow on his weapon.

"RANCE-"

Berserker tries to defend himself but the attack was already launched before he could react.

"ATTAAAAACK!"

The attack created a devastating shockwave that exploded at Berserker as he received the attack head on without defending, creating a huge cloud of dust and smoke.

"WOAH!"  
Rin from behind, shouted in surprise. It was her first time seeing the attack so it surprised her.  
She stared in amazement as she examined the attack.  
_An anti-army noble phantasm? It's certainly powerful but it should at least be B+ rank by the looks of it._

*pant*  
"Ho...How's that!? "  
*pant**pant*

Rance was rejoicing, hoping that it was over with that, but even he wasn't that naive so he still had his sword prepared.

_That was certainly good of him to create that opening.  
He was able to hit him with his Noble Phantasm but it was definitely-_

Rin was sweating bullets due to the current situation.  
She knew the enemy was far from being defeated.

_...definitely-_

She could feel it in front of her.  
A murderous aura, the tremendous killing intent.  
Gogogogogogogogo!

A giant blade appears out of the cloud of smoke.  
It was followed by a giant arm that was slowly approaching Rance.

_...not enough._

"Heheh...No...Way."

Rance sees the weapon coming towards him. He wants to avoid it. It should be simple for him. All he has to do is jump away and he could dodge it, but at that point his legs were frozen solid and wouldn't do what he tells them to.

"...shit."

Rance was sent flying away by Berserker. He was sliced in his chest, nearly cutting open his stomach and breaking several bones including most of his ribs.  
"GYAAAAAAAH!"  
Rance was flung away several meters away due to the impact. He wanted to squirm on the ground in pain but he didn't have time for that. If he stops fighting here, He's going to die along with his master.

He struggles to get up using his sword and was barely hanging on. He was fatally wounded and blood was gushing out of his lower body.  
The smoke disappears revealing Berserker and his master Ilya behind him.  
"...3 lives" was what she told them with her young voice.

"Tch!"  
Rance was annoyed, knowing what she meant by it.

"That attack of yours took out 3 of his lives. I'm honestly amazed Nii-sama, I seriously didn't think you'd get this far.  
But it's really over this time you know? I really hate to kill you right here but there's nothing you can do about it. You were simply too weak this time Nii-sama."

"...like hell I am. I'm still far from losing to the likes of you."  
Rance points Chaos at the enemy and still wearing his smile to hide his weakness.  
Although he spoke those words, he was simply doing so to act tough.  
It was obvious to all that he has already near his limit.

"If that's all you have to say then you shall die here."  
Ilya speak as though she had already lost interest in the fight. She orders Berserker to attack, with her smile innocent looking smile from before turned into a slightly bored face.

Berserker attacks in fury slamming him against the side and ramming him a couple of times with his weapon.  
Rin, who was watching all of it was did not know what to do. She was all out of ideas and she didn't come fully equipped.

_It's over. There's no way Saber can fight that servant. I should force him out now but if I do that then that thing will just kill me instantly. I can only rely on him now, but it's only a matter of time until he is killed by Berserker._

Rance continues to get up despite being on the verge of death. He keeps smiling as he struggles to recover from the attacks.  
"I'm not...done...yet."  
With his small amount of energy remaining, he once again charges his attack.  
"RANCE ATTACK!"  
The same attack was fired at Berserker except this time, He was unaffected by it.

"Sorry Nii-sama, but same attack won't work on Berserker twice."  
Ilya smiled at him innocently while Berserker was slowly approaching the weakened Rance.

"Partner. I think this is enough. It's our loss."  
Chaos advises Rance to back down. The situation was dire and at this point, only a miracle could save them now.

"SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUT UP!  
Like hell I'm gonna die here. I still haven't done it with a single woman since I came here Godammit!"  
Rance cried out angrily. He was promised all the women in the world so if losing this battle meant being denied his wish, it would mean the biggest disappointment for him and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Rance stubbornly blocks all of Berserker's crushing blows, getting blown away himself every time.  
Every muscle in his body was trembling. His body felt like he was about to lose consciousness any moment now.  
He tries to get up but was smashed by Berserker's weapon.  
He grabs one of Rance's legs and proceeds to slam him on the ground like a rag doll before throwing him down the ground full strength.  
Despite that Rance's body still moves to get up.

"Geez! You stupid servant! I told to just kill him didn't I? Can't you even follow such simple orders!?"  
Ilya was shouting at her servant full of annoyance.  
"This fight is already taking too long!"

Berserker impaled Rance's stomach with his weapon and flings his body behind him.  
The intense pain he felt a while ago was already gone. Almost his entire body has gone numb which he was thankful for but it meant that he could barely move his body.  
His body squirms and tries to drag itself forward. His eyes still had the intention to fight.

"Why? Why are you still fighting? You're going to die no matter what! Don't you get it!?"  
Ilya's expression was a mix on irritation and confusion as she looks at the half-dead body that's still struggling to get up.  
Rance doesn't say anything and tries to raise his weapon while still on the ground.

"Saber that's enough!"

Rin had already seen too much. Right there she has already accepted defeat and death that comes along with it, but before she could use her command spell to stop Rance from fighting and forcefully reverting him to spirit form, a sound of footsteps approach them.  
They were unaware that their battle has made a huge ruckus.  
Rance's stubborn fighting caused the battle to drag on for quite a while now without any of them noticing.

"Who could possibly be here at this hour?"  
Rin asks as she looks around her surroundings. The sound was coming from the street behind them, slowly approaching from the left side.

"Hmph! This has gotten boring.  
Let's go Berserker. We're leaving."  
Ilya stated this as she looks at Rin  
"Rin remember this. The next time we meet, I'm going to kill you."  
Berserker and Ilya turn their backs to leave.

_We're...saved?  
_Rin body was taken by the feeling of relief as she thinks this.  
On the other hand, Rance pride wasn't going to let the battle end like it did.

"...Come back here...you piece of shit..."  
Rance begins to cough up blood.

"Saber don't get up!"  
Rin runs to her servant, who after while passed out and eventually returned to his spirit form.  
_How is he still alive?  
_Rin wonders to herself then remembers the source of the footsteps then runs to where she heard it.  
_...Nobody.  
_She was in disbelief. What could that have been?

"What the heck was that?  
Coincidence?"  
She pauses to think.

...

"Whatever it was, it just saved our lives."  
With her hands and feet still trembling, she heads back home.

Rin has to hurry home before her servant's condition becomes even worse.  
Rance obtained several fatal injuries. Even in the summoning circle, it will take several days for him to recover.  
During that time, she is defenceless against other servants.  
She was mad at him for acting to rash during their confrontation with Ilya and Berserker.  
She blames him for being overconfident against the enemy servant.

There was another thing was bothering her. After witnessing it, she couldn't get it of her mind.  
She still doesn't know her servant's true strength. She was still unaware of all her servant's Noble Phantasms.  
She recalled the last time she tried to ask but it ended up being an awful experience for her because of what her servant did in response.  
Rance used an anti army Noble Phantasm against Berserker in their fight a while ago but Rin doubts that that was his strongest.

_He must still be hiding something. If the Saber class should live up to its name then there should still be more power behind him.  
For the meantime I should rethink my strategy. I should lay low for a bit while Saber recovers, and as soon as possible, I will have him reveal to me his true strength._

She was going to without her servant for a while. Her room was completely quiet as she could hear the sound of obnoxious laughing near her. The total silence of the room made her feel a bit lonely.  
She was sitting in bed and hugging her knees while mumbling to herself.

"...Saber you idiot."

**Author's Note: **Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've only been writing about 300-500 words a day due to work and all that real life business so expect the next chapter to take just as long if not longer.  
I'm currently replaying F/SN since I haven't played it in a long time so hopefully I'll get the characters more accurately as well as some other things.  
Be sure to leave any criticisms you have in the reviews section so I can hopefully improve on those as well as some grammar or spelling issues so I can correct them.


	4. The Troublesome Hero's Day Off

**Chapter 3: **The Troublesome Hero's Day Off

Peace and Quiet. Ahhhh it's been a while since she's had any, and boy did she ever need it.  
Rin was in her living room sipping on a cup of her favorite Exotic Chinese tea by herself savoring the moment where she couldn't hear the loud, nonsensical babbles of a certain shark-teethed pervert.  
It was only the 2nd day of the Holy Grail War and 4 days since she summoned her servant but  
despite it not being that long; to her it has been an eternity since she has felt this peaceful.

After the incident last night where she almost lost her servant and her life, she couldn't get much sleep and stayed awake for almost the entire night. So then what is up with the harmonious aura surrounding her that make her feel like one of those Buddhist monks who attained enlightenment and is in a state of Nirvana? Is she not worried about her servant at all?  
Well simply put, of course she is! That idiot overdid it and almost got himself killed because he was too full of himself and worst of all she was there to witness all of it as her servant was pummeled into a state of a half-dead street cat that you find in the gutters. Last night his life was in critical danger as half of his body was ripped to shreds, he broke a third of the bones that made up his body and his stomach had been pierced all the way up to his chest by Berserker's weapon. It was amazing how he was still breathing in that condition. At that time she didn't even hesitate; to save his life she used her most powerful item that she had been saving up. Her father's memento that contains years and years of stored up magical energy that she kept as her last resort and she has already used up every drop of its power only on the 4th day. She sighed since she was a bit regretful of how she had to use it so soon but if she had not used it, Rance might not have made it out alive. The huge chunk of magical energy was able to close all of his wounds and recover his body to its original state but the internal injuries still remained and the fact that Rance had exhausted all of his energy as well as his prana reserves still kept him unconscious and might take a few days to fully recover. She was totally bombarded with problems thanks to yesterday but right now if she worries about that too much then all the stress that she had built up in the last few days would eventually get to her.  
She woke up to such a placid and tranquil atmosphere that is surrounding her this morning and despite not getting much sleep, it was enough to calm her nerves and put all her worries behind her for the short time being. She'd be damned if she didn't take advantage of this opportunity and make the most of the moment where she could finally be alone and put her mind at rest.

With her small, white fingers she picked up the tea cup and raised it to her soft lips to take a sip.  
It was good, really good. The tea was good, the cup was good, the chair was good, and heck everything was good without that headache of a man around! And who could blame her for thinking such things, since the man she summoned was truly a lot to handle for a young girl like her, ESPECIALLY for a young girl like her.  
But like all good things, it must come to an end as she peeks at the clock in her living room indicating that the time when she must depart for school has come.  
She placed her cup in the table and stood up while fixing her skirt. She checked herself and tapped her side pockets to see that she didn't forget anything.

She mustn't forget that for the time being, no one is there to protect her and that she has to take care of herself temporarily while her servant is injured and away from the battlefield. She is a capable girl after all so even if she encounters a servant she'll make sure to stay alive until Rance recovers.  
_Oh well, I'll be sure to check on that guy later to make sure he's all right.  
_In the end, her Servant's safety is still her concern.  
"All right! I better be of now."  
She speaks in a pumped up voice and clenches her first then places it in front of her as if getting ready for a battle. The pose she made didn't fit the lady-like image of herself that she created, but then again that image was only a façade for people who didn't know her well, and in reality she is actually a very competitive person so maybe it did fit her after all.

After a few minutes she reached school without much happening. She had almost forgotten how boring her walks to school were when she was alone. "That didn't mean that walking together with Saber was interesting though, it was just more active and less quiet having him around at the time!"  
She smacked herself for doing that embarrassing tsundere play on her own. Thank god no one was there to see her.

Her morning classes ended and she is now hanging out in the school's library. The whole time during class, she had a huge grin on her face which she had trouble hiding. It invited quite a number of glances on her direction from others as well as the teachers since it was weird seeing her that happy during a lecture. Has studying always been that fun for her?  
Rance would probably be pissed if he actually saw how happy she was not being around him.

Rin takes a seat in one of the empty chairs in the library and looks at the mass of reading material ahead. In front of Rin was a mountain pile of books that she had gathered, mostly about history and mythology.  
The books were neatly stacked as they occupied every corner of the table and were piled up to a height that was twice her size. The girl beside her was stealing glances at her side. She wanted to tell her that the table would break if she piled up that much books at once but since the air around Rin was had such a serious mood around it, she couldn't bear to come near her and break it.

Rin picked up one of the books and occupied herself with it. There was something that she was looking for. At first she thought she could just leave it be for a while and she would just find out about it eventually but after what happened last night, her curiosity finally got the better of her and decided to find out about it no matter what.  
There was only one keyword to her search, and it was the name "Rance". It was an odd name to her and it didn't sound like it came from a certain language or nationality, or at least not one that she could remember, so she didn't even know where to start. What bothered her more was that it was not the first time she had heard of the name and it irked her to no end.

"nothing..."  
She whispered in a hushed voice.  
"Nothing..."  
This time her volume was a bit higher and you can hear that there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
"It's not here either."  
Her tone was starting to get more frustrated. She was more than halfway through her pile of books and the disappointment in her face was painfully obvious.  
"HIS NAME ISN'T EVEN MENTIONED IN ANY OF THESE DAMMIT!"  
She yelled those words and threw the book she was holding on the ground. In the whole 1 hour and 45 minutes that she had spent in the library, she had read up to more than 95% of the books she collected but not even a single mention of the name "Rance" was mentioned in any of them. Halfway through she remembered another detail that she hoped would make it easier for her but the fact that Rance had a Noble Phantasm named "Chaos" did not help at all, it just made it even harder for her.

Her irritation was understandable. She was feeling like she had lost to her Servant on something though she wasn't exactly sure what.  
_Damn. That guy is definitely hiding something! When I get back I'll make him tell me everything he knows even if I have to smack him conscious and shake it out of him.  
_Her fingers were trembling in anger so she clenched her hands into fists to calm them down until a soft, frail voice brought her back to the real world.

"U-Ummm...Excuse me"  
She noticed that she was being tapped in her shoulder. It was the same girl who ignored her when she first started reading but finally managed to come up to her when she suddenly startled everyone with her unexpected outburst.  
"Eh?"  
Rin froze and looked around, realizing what she had just done. She managed to grab the attention of every person in the library as there was not a single person in there that wasn't staring at her direction and making a stunned face.

"I-I'm sorry!"  
Rin, with a fully flushed face and a flustered expression, ran dashing through the door to exit the library.  
Everyone who watched was dumbfounded at what just happened while the other girl was left there staring at the pile of books that Rin left at her table.  
"U-Uhmmm!...Your books..."  
She was a little too late on that since Rin just left seconds ago so her words didn't even reach her at all.  
(Am I supposed to return all these?)  
Thought the girl as the stares of half the people on the room now turned to her.

Now back to Rin. Moments later, she found herself walking in the hallways surrounded by a crowd of students running around when the final bell of the day has already rung.  
Her cheeks still had a slight tint of red from the embarrassment she had to suffer due to the unexpected tantrum she caused just moments ago in the library. Seriously though, her servant is amazing to still be able to cause her trouble without even being there and being unconscious somewhere else.  
Rin was trying to imagine a way where he could use that against their enemies because that could actually be one of his strongest powers, that guy.  
"That was entirely your fault!" shouted an imaginary Rance from somewhere, though she couldn't hear him at all.

On her way home, Rin found herself involuntarily sighing to herself.  
"Aaah. It's tiring to keep your guard up for the whole day..."  
She was aware of her current situation. To wander across the battlefield without your servant is like bringing a knife to a gunfight. She might have been an exceptional magus at her age but the odds are still way against her when compared to a servant. For the entire day, she had to be on her toes and constantly aware of her surroundings. While there may have been a couple of distractions, she still managed to stay safe and avoided attracting attention even until now when she's blending in with a crowd of people in order to stay hidden.

All of a sudden, her feet stop moving and she felt a sensation that somehow awakened her survival instincts and caused her to start walking twice her speed. The feeling from her command spells was warning her that a master was somewhere nearby. She could feel it, a stare that was different from the others were directed at her. She calmed herself to evaluate the situation.  
_Whoever this person is, his magical energy is weak...an amateur?  
_This might have been lucky for her._  
No! It'll be worse for me if he's an amateur since he could be dumb enough to bring out his servant here._

The presence began moving at the same pace that she was...or not, he was a bit faster.  
_He's coming this way?! No good, He's probably aiming for me.  
_Rin sped up, making sure not to let herself become isolated. Knowing that this situation might occur, she regrets not bringing running shoes instead.

The feeling in her hand was getting stronger as the presence was getting closer to her by the minute.  
_Dammit! No choice then!  
_She tries to put her hands on her pockets to grab her jewels but was intercepted by another hand that appeared out of the crowd, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.  
_Crap!  
_She resists and tries to break free by pulling back but the opposition was stronger. She was tugged back, tripping her feet and diving in the crowd of people to whoever it was that pulled her.  
"Kyaaaa!"

She opened her eyes to find herself in a dirty situation where she was lying on top of a man with her face dangerously close to her. Her skirt was a bit ruffled exposing her underwear to the man from where his eyes were positioned while his right hand was placed firmly on her right breast and moves trying to push her away or to identify whatever it was that he was holding.

"Hmmm?...soft"  
The voice of the man mumbling as he regains consciousness. The orange haired man managed to get himself into a situation similar to that of another orange-haired boy from another series with the same strange ability. The man with average looks opens his eyes and finds himself staring at the face inches close to his own. He tries to analyze what just happened and starts assessing the situation. The feeling of realization strikes him hard causing his eyes to bulge open, noticing that the girl's face was burning redder and redder by the second.

"How long are you going to fondle me you pervert!"  
She gets up with a rose-colored face and avoids eye-contact with the man.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
He apologizes repeatedly for his actions, even bowing his head multiple times for violating the woman's body.  
Rin then suddenly remembers what was happening before that. A presence of a master was chasing after her and the signs all point to the guy that had just pulled her from the crowd and is now lowering his head in apology to her.  
_Wait so this means.  
_"Emiya-kun...you" Rin was struggling to find the right words. It seems her earlier feeling actually turned out to be accurate.  
Emiya Shirou stands up and looks at her, now with a serious face, realizing what she was about to say.  
"Tohsaka, we have to talk"

They both fell silent and stared at each other with a serious look on their faces.  
...But was broken by the multitude of whispers and murmurs from the crowd.  
[Uwaaaa! Did you see that? They were both totally flirting in the middle of the street!]  
[How immoral for a pair of young students to be engaging in such things.]  
[I guess there are those kinds of people to huh?]  
[Dammit I wish I could do such things with such a cute girl!]

"Uhm...I think we should talk somewhere else."  
Says the both while scratching his head sheepishly.  
"Y-Yeah let's do that"  
Replies the girl as they both turned around walking quickly to avoid the gazes of the people around them as they both their faces were burning pink in embarrassment.

For some reason Rin found herself sitting Japanese style inside the Emiya manor. She didn't feel any killing intent from him when they were walking so she trusted him enough to lead her somewhere. She just did not expect that he would actually be bold (or clueless) enough to bring her home with him.  
Shirou went to prepare tea for the two of them so she was left alone looking around the room. She wondered why a boy like him, who is living alone, would do so in such a large house.  
_Heeeeh, so this is where Sakura goes to every morning huh?  
_Her mind wandered across the various furniture and other things that was in the room until Shirou returned.  
He placed two cups for each of them and poured some tea in her cup for her. She took a sip of the green liquid and placed the cup down with an unpleasant frown.  
_What's up with this tea? So cheap!_

Shirou senses the reaction on her face and sighs a bit.  
"I can't help it, it's the only kind I have."  
Rin crosses her arms and goes "hmph!"  
It felt as if she wanted to give him a quick lecture on how to treat his guests properly but held back on doing that because the situation didn't really call for it.

"So...Tohsaka, about what I what I wanted to ask.."

"You're a master right?"  
Straight to the point like she always was, she interrupted his words and directed to the question to him instead.  
Shirou was astounded by Rin's straightforwardness but managed to answer her back.  
"By master, you mean this right?"  
He showed her the markings on the back of his hand and pointed at them. There was no doubt in her mind that those were indeed command spells that he had.  
Rin wore an invisible smile on her face after finishing her drink and turned to Shirou.  
"So? Is this is a formal declaration of war?"  
Shirou looks at her surprised. She must have misunderstood him. He also seemed like he was disillusioned by the current Rin that he was talking to, since Rin acts a lot different from when she is at school.  
"I think you're getting the wrong idea here Tohsaka."

Rin looked confused.  
"Then why else would a Master call for another Master and reveal his identity as an enemy to them?"  
Shirou scratches the back of his head for a while.  
"How should I say this...Well...I don't have any idea what this war is all about and I don't have any plans to take part in it."

Rin appeared slightly disappointed after hearing him say that. She already knew how big of a pacifist Emiya Shirou was.  
"I see. Then why are you telling me all this?"  
Indeed it was strange. Why did he feel the need to tell her that he wasn't going to take part in the battle? His face looked like he wanted to ask for assistance.  
"The other night a few days ago when I volunteered to stay late in school and last night when I took a walk to try to clear my head of this Master Servant business, I saw you fighting 2 different people with a man that was on your side.  
When I saw you I immediately knew that you were one of them. I was going to call for you earlier but you left school a lot sooner before I could find you."  
He stared at her directly with serious eyes.  
"I need you to tell me why people fight to kill in this stupid war."

He appeared confused. It seemed like he was dragged into this without even realizing it and being forced to fight without being given a good reason to do so.  
_So it really was him those two times huh? I should be grateful to him since he saved our lives so I should at least hear him out on this._  
"How much do you already know about the Holy Grail War?"  
Rin was fiddling with the empty cup in her hand and asked him a question.  
"My servant already told me about the basics so that much I know."  
Rin had a pleased smile on.  
"I see. Then this should be easier to explain for me then."  
She began explaining to him, most of the parts that he didn't already know. Luckily it wasn't much and he easily understood what she told him so it went by quickly.  
Just as she had finished speaking another voice was suddenly heard by them as somebody else entered the room.

"Oh Shirou, to think you actually be brave enough to bring a master here despite all your protests last night about not wanting to fight anyone."  
A man wearing black clothing on the inside while covered with a red overcoat appeared before them.  
The man had white hair and surprised Rin at how much the Servant resembled his own Master.  
She examined him for a while but she couldn't figure out his class from his appearance alone.

"My thoughts haven't changed Archer, I still have no plans to kill anyone and Tohsaka is a guest not an enemy."  
_I see. Archer it is then.  
_thought the female master._  
_"You're still too naïve Shirou. If you plan to survive this then you will have to learn that those ideals of yours will end up turning against you some day."  
The servant who looked calm at first was now glaring at his own master as if he just struck a nerve.  
"I will survive this, and I will do it without having to kill anyone!"  
The two were going back and forth with their arguments. It almost appeared like a quarrel between a father and son. A little more and you could almost see sparks flying between them as they had nasty looks in their eyes.

Rin was simply sitting back and observed as the two didn't seem to get along with each other, a shame though since they both had a similar feel to them.  
Their relationship somehow reminded her of her relationship with Rance which slightly annoyed her. She was tapping her fingers on the table to compose herself before interrupting the heated debate between Shirou and Archer.  
"If you didn't know anything, then how did you manage to summon him?"

Shirou was rubbing his chin in an attempt to recall yesterday. He had a lot on his mind that time so his memories were a bit of a scramble even though it literally hasn't been that long.  
His eyes opened wide when he seemed to have recalled the events from when the man who called himself Archer suddenly showed himself before him.  
"He appeared yesterday while I was practising my reinforcement magecraft in my shed."

Rin sat there expecting him to say more, but he already stopped talking from there.  
One of her eyes twitched a bit upon realizing something. It was that this guy gained control of one of the 3 knight classes through a simple act of low-class magic training without preparation?  
Even though she knew he wasn't going to say anything more, she patiently waited for about 10 minutes hoping he there was something else, but all that came to was nothing but silence as the two guys in the room just stared at her waiting for a response.  
"That's it?"

"That's right."  
Rin was dumbfounded at his supposed story. How can an amateur magic user like him be capable of turning his reinforcement magecraft into a servant summoning ritual?  
_But if that's true then an imperfect summon should provide imperfect results which means._

Rin's gaze turned to Archer. He caught on to her look and guessed what she wanted to say.  
"It is as you imagine. Right now my memories of my own identity are missing from me head so I'm currently not at my full power."  
He returns his gaze at her after saying that and continues.  
"But do not be mistaken, even this imperfect state of mine is strong enough to win this war."

"Oh? Is that so?"  
Rin didn't seem like she took that last part seriously.  
_I wonder if all servants are naturally this cocky.  
_She stared at her empty cup and was about to pour herself some more tea but afterwards she remembered how she didn't actually feel like drinking more of his brand of tea so she just let it sit there.  
"So? What are you planning to do from now on?"  
Shirou jerked from the sudden question. She was very direct when it comes to these things that it always catches him off guard when being asked. The look on his eyes show that he doesn't have an answer for her, he was fiddling with his hands not sure of what to tell her. He was still undecided as he has yet to make up his mind.  
"I...don't know. I'm not interested in anything like the Holy Grail and I've never been in a fight between Magi before.  
To begin with, why should I risk my life fighting for something I don't even want?"  
He was clenching his fists hard, cursing his current situation. Why would the Grail choose someone like him as a master?

Rin brushes her long brown hair to the side without looking at him.  
"You're right. I guess that is the kind of person you are after all.  
Or rather, I'm surprised your servant is fine with you acting like this. Normally he'd have killed you by now if you keep saying that."

Shirou gasps upon hearing that. Why would he be killed? He hasn't even done anything to deserve this and yet he's being told that he would get killed even for not fighting.  
"You're servant should have already told you right? The condition for their summoning is that they obtain the Holy Grail."

Shirou's mouth opens and goes "Ah-!" before his words were cut off. He recalls something of the sort that Archer might have told him when he was explaining to him after he was summoned.  
"So he has told you? In that case you should understand that the only reason why he would fight for you is the promise of having his own wish granted upon victory, but if the master is someone who refuses to fight then it would only make sense to disarm the master since they refuse to coöperate.  
The servants don't have the ability to sever their contracts so the only option is to kill the master and form a contract with someone else.  
Listen here Emiya-kun, servants won't hesitate to kill other servants in order to grant their own desires and the same goes for killing masters, even if it is their own."  
She spoke with a serious tone and a bit of concern for the amateur magi who was struggling on what to do.  
Shirou was staring at the floor with a troubled look. Upon saying all this, Rin checks to see the reaction of Archer who has listened to the two.  
He had smug grin on his face as his eyes met Rin's.  
"Heh! Make no mistake. I don't really have any desire for the Grail right now but I still plan to win this war, incompetent Master or not. Personally, I would prefer to teach this foolish Master of mine the naivety of his ideals over the Grail itself."  
His eyes switch to Shirou, his grin turning into a less visible one before he continued.  
"Besides, I already warned you didn't I? If you let your guard down any time soon, then I might have to kill you one of these days."  
A beastly threat of hostility had just been declared by the Servant towards his Master, and yet Shirou didn't seem fazed by it at all.  
"Say what you want Archer but I don't have plans of getting killed here especially by you. If you're going to try to kill me, then you're also going to have a hard time trying to do so."  
Archer was amused. He seemed to like the piercing look in Shirou's eyes when he said that.  
You could tell that this Archer fellow was serious with what he does.  
Just from watching these two interact with each other, Rin could somehow relate to the bickering that they are having, except that her arguments with Rance are a lot less serious than theirs.  
An idea popped out of her mind while having those simple thoughts.  
"In that case, why don't you partner up with me?"  
Shirou looked at her in amazement. Why would a high-ranking mage want to partner up with him?  
What could he possibly offer to her that would even interest her?  
"Join up? You and I!?  
Rin pursed her lips together into a smile.  
"Do you remember the enemy we fought yesterday?"  
Shirou nodded his head at her question.  
"The truth is, right now my servant was badly injured from that battle, and honestly I'm not sure if we would be able to take him on by ourselves the next time we confront each other."  
Rin was now fiddling with her hair and leaned a bit closer while explaining her offer. Her appearance as she played around with her lips and her long brown hair was a bit seductive that it caused Shirou to turn his head and look away in embarrassment.  
"You revealed your presence to his master yesterday so no doubt that she would eventually come after you as well. Of course this would only be a temporary alliance, only until we defeat Berserker.  
Both of our Servants are currently in bad shape but together we should be able to do well.  
If you want, I'll also take a look at your magic skills and train you myself. What do you say? Not a bad deal right?"

Shirou was seriously considering her proposal. It shouldn't even be a question for him; in fact, he should be begging to be partnered up with someone like her. But his face was telling him that he didn't want to make any hasty decisions this early on, especially on a matter this serious.  
"I'm sorry Tohsaka, but I'll need a bit more time to think about this."

Rin raised her shoulders at his answer. She doesn't blame him since her offer was a bit sudden after all.  
"That's fine with me, but I'll need to have your answer by tomorrow. It'll be a weekend so we can meet up again."  
Shirou nodded.  
"That should be enough time to think about it."  
Rin took something out from her pocket and handed to him a small book, it looked more like diary though. It had the same color as the red coat that she usually wore at school.  
Shirou narrows his eyes on the object and accepts it.  
"Tohsaka, this is-"  
Rin looks directly at him.  
"It was my father's but I'll give it to you since I don't need it anymore. This should be able to help you a bit."  
Shirou opens the book to a random page and suddenly an image appears in his head showing the statistics of his own servant. Shirou was astonished by it, a surge of info unexpectedly entering his head all at once.  
Rin saw his face and giggled a bit.  
"You like it? It's helpful isn't it?"  
Rin moved a bit closer to him with an innocent smile.  
"I know we're not allies yet but think of it as a sample of the benefits you will get if you partner up with me. If you have any more questions about being a Master, you can ask those once you've said yes to my proposal. Though, I'm sure that servant of yours can help you out with most of the details though."  
She stood up and smiled mischievously to leave.  
"Well, I'm going home now."  
said the twin-tailed magus as turned around while swaying her hair a few times.  
"H-Hey wait!"  
Shirou called out to her, wanting to say more but his words failed him, stopping from there.  
Rin turns her head to look at him.  
"I still have to check up on my servant so we can continue this conversation tomorrow. Just make sure you make the right decision alright?"  
Rin winks at her and smiles before walking out of the room to exit his house.  
Her hair flutters as she left and the feminine scent that she left enveloped the room.  
Shirou no longer had any doubt in his mind. That girl really was definitely tempting him, and she was fairly good at it too.  
He sat there wondering if she uses that on all her negotiations. Indeed she would make a powerful ally.  
Archer who was quiet for a while then asked him.  
"Shirou, what are you thinking?"

The troubled boy avoided his Servants eyes and looked away. With a dull thud, he laid his body on the floor and spoke to him.  
"It's nothing." Was what came out of his mouth.

Rin reached her home without any other sudden encounters. Standing in front of her door, she breathed out heavily and lowered her shoulders. Exhausted, she opened the door and entered the building.  
Inside, he was greeted by a man in green, stomping his legs in anger while flailing his fist around like a child. The nerves on his head were popping out visibly and his face had a slightly red color on it.  
"Eh?"  
Rin rubbed her eyes in disbelief. She wasn't sure if the loud ranting man she was seeing an effect of her exhaustion or some sort of illusion.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY LEFT ME HERE DAMMIT!"  
The Servant who was stomping his feet angrily was now jumping up and down, looking more immature than he already did a while ago.  
"Why? Why are you up so early? The damage dealt to you as well as all that prana you lost should normally take days to recover."  
Rance was mad that he had just been ignored, twice in fact, once when she left him this morning and twice just now.  
"Who cares about that! Do you have any idea how boring it was to stay here the whole day?  
I even raided your fridge but you didn't have anything good in there, and when I wandered around outside, I couldn't find any young girls anywhere since they were all at school! You better have a good reason to why you-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY YOU IDIOT!"  
Rin finally burst out due to the Servant's unreasonable ranting. She too had a pent up anger inside her that she wanted to let out.  
"You're an idiot! An idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Whuh!?"  
Rance stepped back in surprise from Rin's outburst. His face transformed into an expressionless one, not knowing how to answer back to her.  
"What were you thinking, turning your back on the enemy like that!? Do you have any idea how much stress you put me through with that stupid act of yours? You almost got yourself killed, and worse, you almost got me killed for god's sake!"

Rin was shouting her complains at Rance like there was no tomorrow. For the entire time, Rance's face was stiff and frozen into a small frown on the sides of his lips.  
Rin eventually stopped to catch her breath and a long mutual silence was generated between the two as they stare at each other with wide open eyes.  
It took a few moments for Rance to finally open his mouth and break the dead silence in the room.  
"Umm...Sorry."

"You better be!"  
cried the twin-tailed girl.  
Even Rance was able to read the situation, and felt apologetic towards his master.  
Rin's eyes were like a cat's when she tried to keep her fierce stare. Somehow it made her look more cute than scary.  
"You...were worried about me?"  
Her eyes widened upon realizing that she just freaked out on her own servant. She turned her back on him to try to cover it up, hiding the slight blush on her cheeks.  
"O-Of course! You are my servant after all."  
An awkward silence was what replaced the current atmosphere.  
Rance was scratching his head trying to come up with a good response, but he was bad when it comes to this kind of stuff and only managed to blurt out a few words.  
"T-Thanks...I guess."

"Just don't do it again."  
With a soft voice, Rin spoke those words while still avoiding eye contact with Rance.

The two of them finally managed to calm down as they now sit in the living room while facing each other.  
The ticking of the clock in the room was the only sound that could be heard.  
"You still haven't answered my question yet. How are you up already?"  
Rance set his feet up on the table which irritated Rin while Rance positioned himself to be as comfortable as possible.  
"I've been awake since morning, probably a few minutes since you left for school."  
Rin was silently gritting her teeth.  
"That still doesn't explain why you're already conscious."  
Rance ignored her interruption and kept talking.  
"Actually, my power still is still in half but its enough for me to start walking around and I didn't feel like staying all day in that stuffy room."  
Rin's claws were repeatedly clawing at the sides of her sofa. Her exasperation was about to reach her max and at this point the only thing that could calm her down now is by quelling her curiosity.  
"Like I said, that still doesn't explain how you're up so soon!"_  
_She closed in on him and narrowed her eyes while leaning her face closer to him. She grabbed him by his collar and took a deep breath before, on the top of her lungs, screamed at his face.  
"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE ALREADY!"

Rance was flabbergasted at the current Rin. He's seen her annoyed like this many times before but today seemed like a special occasion or something.  
"What's wrong you!? For you to be acting this crazy, don't tell you're on your perio-"  
*BOOM!* *SMACK!* *POW!*  
Whatever the circumstances are, you never ask a woman that question.  
A 3 hit combo faster than the eye could see. In a matter of .3 milliseconds, Rance's face had been deformed into a shape too unnatural to be even considered human and was silenced by a 5 inch book, wedged to be part of his head, which was used by Rin to smash his head in twice before throwing it at his face. Lord knows where how she makes these blunt weapons appear out of thin air. Maybe something did rub off from her hanging around Kotomine after all.  
"GYAAAAAAAH! That hurt bitch!"  
Rance pulled out the book that was shoved into him, and with swollen face cursed at her for crazy actions.  
"Hmm? What was that?"

Rance felt sweat coming out of his back. Rin's was smiling but her face was all black and the only thing you could see was her expressionless eyes which shined bloody red like that of Berserker's except her's was worse. She emitted a dark aura that showed neither anger or blood lust but something darker that he couldn't explain. This man who feared nothing felt his body telling him not to go and anger the creäture in front of him. He felt that if he went against this monster in her current state, He would find himself waking up without his family jewels, or worse his Hyper Weapon. Chalk that one up for his list of 'things to watch out for'.  
"..." Rance didn't say anything, deciding to be obedient for now.

Rin tilted her head at him like the innocent little girl (that she wasn't) and asked him the question one last time.  
"You're going to tell me right?"  
Rance nodded lightly with a slight gloom in his expression.  
_And you better not pull anything dirty like last time!  
_is what her freakishly intimidating stare wanted to say.

Sighing in defeat, Rance started explaining to her.  
"You wanted to know right? The truth is, I don't remember my past life."  
Rance answered her with serious eyes, throwing away his usual goofy self.  
Rin's mouth opened wide and her jaws fell to the floor from his confession.  
"Eh...Ehhhhhhhh!?"

Rance was picking dirt off his ear, unconcerned of her reaction.  
"I wasn't really trying to hide you know?"

Rin was speechless. She wasn't sure whether to trust what he says. Was he trying to hide something from her? It can't be since there wouldn't be any benefit to him for doing that.  
She put her sights on the talking blade beside him, giving it a suspicious glare.  
"Hey don't look at me, I know just as much as he does!"  
She looks down and sighs.  
What were the odds that she would meet two servants who lost their memories on the same day? She didn't know whether to be glad or sad by this fact since it does explain a lot of things in this case.  
"Oh! I get it now! So the name Rance isn't your real name right?"

"Huh? No it is my real name, that's basic information so I should know about that."

"Eh? Then what about the thing about saving kingdoms and the Demon King stuff? You made those up didn't you?"

"Nope, I remember the important stuff at least so that's true as well."

"And the attack that you did on Berserker yesterday?"

"It just felt natural so I did it."  
She slumped her shoulders, quite disappointed.  
She took it back. Her servant was still an unknown hero without a proper legend.  
"Why the heck didn't you tell me anything then?"  
Rance furrowed his brow like it was obvious.  
"You never asked."

Rin felt a vein pop inside her when he said that.  
_I never asked? I never ASKED?! That was your reason?  
_"You're supposed to tell me these kinds of things earlier you idiot!"  
Rance was wrong though. She did ask him, twice in fact, but on both occasions he avoided the question by ignoring her and freaking her out with his perverse actions.  
Rin was using all her energy to hold herself back and not just go ape shit on this man and start beating him up even though she knew she couldn't do that.  
Rance crossed his arms to face her.  
"It didn't seem like it mattered any ways."

Rin felt like pounding her head to a wall till it starts bleeding. That would probably settle her down pretty effectively.  
She sunk her face into her palm in dismay.  
It seems she was back to square one on trying to figure out who her servant is.  
"It's the thing that matters to me the most stupid."  
Her voice no longer contained any of her temper.  
She knew that shouting does not work on trying to tame this moron.  
Well at the very least, now that she knows of his condition, she could stop worrying about it until he regains his memories.

The following morning Rance was out of his usual green armour and all dressed up casually, wearing a pair of straight fit jeans, a V-neck shirt, shades and a stylish brand of shoes. Needless to say that it looked good on him, giving him the appearance of a famous model. So why you ask is Rance dressed that way today? Well simply put, Rin asked her to...or He asked Rin to. Either way they plan to go out today.

Earlier this morning, Rin had told Rance that she was going to meet up with someone for something important. Ignoring Rance's annoyance of her meeting up with somebody that he didn't know, he got an idea and asked Rin to let him go out to town out of his spirit form for once. Rin was reluctant to do so but since today was a Sunday, she thought she might as well take advantage of it to relax since she did plan to go out later any ways.

In the living room, the brown-haired servant was getting himself pumped up while waiting for his Master to get dressed up. Normally he would try to peep on her again but she had already expected him to do so and threatened to use another command spell on him if he tries anything funny.

"I'm ready" was the first thing the model-like Rance heard when Rin entered the room. Rance found himself gawking at the sight of Rin in casual clothing. He never saw her in anything other than school clothing and her pyjamas so it was a sight that was excitingly new to him.  
She was still wearing a same length skirt from the one's she usually wears but the air around her is different that it gives off a different vibe from her ordinary self.  
On the other hand Rance, who in his life had seen thousands of different women (though he probably doesn't remember most of them), was surprised how captivated he was at her new look. He always knew that she was beautiful but right now even calling her gorgeous would be a major understatement.  
If Rance was like a model then she would be in a way different league that's incomparable to his.

After a few minutes of both of them staring at each other and Rance's eyes almost popping out of his sockets, Rin flicked his forehead to snap him out of his hypnotized state.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go already."

Rance rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right and snapped himself out of his amazement.  
"That's great. You actually dressed up well for our date."  
She flicked his forehead again.  
"It's not a date! We're just going to have a leisurely walk around town before I meet up with our soon to be allies. Don't misunderstand me ok. I'm only letting you come with me in that form because you practically begged me to."

Rance let out a small "hmph!" at her before crossing his arms.  
"I still don't approve of this! Don't go making allies without consulting me first. And how are you so sure that they're going to say yes anyways?"  
Rin closed her eyes and placed a finger on her lips thinking of an answer.  
"I don't know. I never actually said I was sure but for some reason I have a feeling that he's going to say yes."  
There was one word in that last sentence of hers that he was particularly fussy about.  
"He? I knew it! So it is a man who you were with yesterday while I was away!  
Dammit! Cancel it! Cancel the deal right now!"

Rin ignored him and sighed. She headed the door with a "can we just go already?" face and turned her back on him.  
"Hey! Wait for me! Don't ignore me dammit!"

Moments alter, after a few hours of walking around, the two found themselves resting on a bench on a nearby park while having a snack. On her hands was a medium-sized crêpe with the average add-ons while Rance was holding a cone topped with several layers of ice cream with a variety of flavours He was laughing loudly while gobbling on his 20 layer sweet snack.  
"Gahahaha! Being on a date with my woman is the best!  
But still not as awesome as sex of course."  
Rin cringed at his remark while nibbling on the fruits on her crêpe.  
"I told you this isn't a date! And I'm not your woman so shut up about that already!"  
They visited a number of places including the local aquarium, arcade and even the amusement park.  
She had to admit though, she did indeed have a lot of fun today minus the fact that Rance kept trying to chase after women and that Rin had to knock some sense into him every time.  
If not for the fact that she had the command spells to threaten Rance whenever he tried to go after girls since she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't control him.  
It seemed like Rance was overestimating the power of the command spells so He even believed her when she threatened to take away his libido with it and just he complies with an annoyed look on his face.  
Rance's misunderstanding was that he thought sex was forbidden. Normally without that, Rance wouldn't have a reason to live but being given the promise of all the girls in the world if he manages to win the war, he was provided with hope and a new reason to fight.  
The truth is for Rance, he was still allowed to have sex as long as it's not by force and the thought of raping makes his head go blank so he couldn't even initiate the thought of doing such an action.  
Rin was smart enough to hide that fact from him since, who knows what he'd try to do is he found that out.

While sitting on the bench, the two of them had gathered quite a bit of attention from the people passing by, catching a number of stares here and there.  
She noticed this and started sliding further away from him to keep her distance from the man with a 10 feet ice cream tower on his hands.  
Rance seemed confused, wondering about her sudden retreat.  
"Hm? What's wrong?"  
Rin humphed at him while finishing her snack, not bothering to look his way.  
"It's nothing. I just didn't want to get your food in my clothes."  
Rance understood, seeing that the tower of frozen cream was starting to drip.  
"Then I'll finish it right away."

Like a contestant in an eating competition, Rance started shovelling the scoops of ice-cold dessert in his mouth before simply digging his mouth into it from top to bottom like a beast. Upon reaching the cone, his skin began trembling like mad and started changing color as he hugged himself to stop his body from shivering.  
"B-Brain Freeze!"  
The pathetic look on his face with the ice cream smudged all over his lips and nose, mucus dripping from his nostrils and shivering with blue skin look absolutely hilarious that Rin started laughing at him involuntarily.  
With tears in her eyes, she was covering her mouth to stop her laughter.  
Rance, who was holding his head in pain, was gazing at Rin for no reason.  
"W-What's with that face?" said Rin still having the giggles from Rance's humorous display of himself.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her.  
"Y-You were laughing..."

"huh?"  
she didn't get what he meant by that from looking at his face that appeared like he had just seen a new species of a certain creature.  
"Gahahaha! It's the first time I've seen you laughing. You look totally cute when you do, but of course you already look cute now."

Rin looked down on her half-eaten crêpe, to avoid looking at him.  
"Huh?...Thanks I guess..."  
Rin felt something throb inside her for a moment and noticed her face burning bright red as she covered her face with the food she was eating.  
_Am I an idiot!? Why am I blushing from his words? He's a pervert so of course he'll say such things!  
_Not wishing to let this go any further, she looked at her watch and prepared herself to leave.  
"It's almost time now, we should get going already."  
Rance decided to just follow with since he had no idea where they were heading.

In the Emiya residence, the two masters once again face each other much like they did before but this time with both of their servants behind them.  
Since most of the talk was already done from yesterday's conversation, Rin just came up to him straight to the point.  
"So Emiya-kun? Is it a yes or a no?"

Shirou looked into her eyes with a serious expression before giving his decision.  
"I've already decided. You did help me out a lot from yesterday so I feel like I can trust you.  
I also don't see any bad sides from partnering up with a high level magus so I should be able to benefit greatly from it, that's why I think it would be a good idea to accept your proposal."  
Rin clapped her hands together with a smile.  
"I see. Then I guess that makes us allies then."

From behind Rance who is now back to his armored self was observing Shirou. He was judging him based on his looks and his worth, though he was already biased since he was a man.  
Before the two masters could reach an agreement, Rance stepped in and slammed his hand against the table.  
"Wha-!?"  
"Saber!?"

The two look at Rance with startled faces as he shook the ground with that strong smack that almost broke the table into two.  
"I don't agree with this! Rin, why should we partner up with someone as weak-looking as him? He doesn't even look like he could kill anyone."  
With that accusation, Shirou glared at the brown-haired shark man with serious eyes.  
"It's as you say, I don't plan to kill anyone for no reason. I only plan to fight to protect myself or when innocent people are involved."  
Rance was baffled by his declaration, looking at Shirou as if he were crazy.  
"Hah!? Then what use are you as an ally!?"  
Rin intervened before their argument starts getting serious.  
"Saber, the reason we're allying with them is because they're going to aid us in defeating Berserker."  
Rance couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Rin really not trust him this much?  
"I don't need their help! I could defeat Berserker on my own!"  
Irritated by her servant, Rin also began raising her voice.  
"Don't you remember what just happened the other day? You were almost killed!"

"T-That's only because I was taking it easy on them. That's right! I still haven't even used my strongest attack on them yet."  
Rance struggled to come up with an excuse but Rin easily saw through it.  
"The start talking once you actually remember them!"

"Urgh!"  
Rance was hit where it hurts. At his condition, he wasn't fit to fight against someone as strong as Berserker at all. He will simply be beaten mercilessly like last time, except that Rin wouldn't be able to save him if that were to happen again.  
"If that's the case then why does it have to be him!? He doesn't even plan to fight anyone!"  
Shirou stood up to face Rance properly before speaking to him.  
"There is a high chance that Berserker will also target me, that's why I won't kill anyone unless they kill others."

Rance was clenching his fists and biting his lips in annoyance.  
"What kind of contradiction is that!? Do you seriously believe that you're going to last long in this war with those kinds of beliefs?"  
Shirou answered back without hesitation.  
"I know that it's selfish but I will stick to my words no matter what you say."  
Rance grit his teeth at those words.  
"You-!"  
He pulled out Chaos and pointed it at Shirou to threaten him.

They stared at him with shocked faces while the one from behind who was keeping quiet the whole time finally intervened after having his Master threatened.  
Archer pulled out two short blades and got stepped between Rance and Shirou in an instant and spoke to Rance.  
"Saber. You have no Idea how much I agree with your words about my Master, but It's still my job to make sure he doesn't get hurt unless it's by me. If your hostility a while ago was for real, then you'll have to get through me first."

Rance smiled with satisfaction in reaction to his challenge.  
"Bring it!" was his only reply.

The Masters reacted quickly to the sudden development and ordered the two to stand down.  
"Saber stop it!"  
"Archer stop!"

With that, Archer dematerialized his weapon and retreats.  
"It appears that this isn't the right time for us to duel Saber...though I do look forward to that time."  
He said that as he turned his back at him. On the other hand, Rance still had Chaos pointed at him.  
"What's wrong? Running already?"  
*SMACK!*  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO JUST STOP ALREADY?!"  
Yelled Rin after smacking his head from behind.  
Rance finally decided to pull back his weapon before being hit hit again by Rin's book of horrors.  
"Don't forget that I can still use my second command spell on you!"  
(Kuh! Damn it!)  
In his mind, Rance cursed those blasted command spells that were binding him. If it weren't for those, he would have already gone on a raping-spree on this town but instead he was being threatened by them.  
He also can't bear to do anything bad to his female master since it's against his policy to hurt women.

Rin cleared her throat to continue their conversation before they were so rudely interrupted.  
She offered her hand to him to close the deal on their partnership.  
They shook hands and after a while Shirou remembered who it was he was shaking hands with.  
He used to be one of Rin's admirers in school, shortly until he found out it was all a façade.  
After feeling her soft hands and realizing how unsightly it was when compared to his own that was bruised from various mechanical work, he found himself blushing a bit from embarrassment during the time of contact between their hands.  
Rin looked at him confused until she noticed his face and that the grips on their hands were tightening more and more, her face also started getting colored a light shade of pink.  
Rance, who was watching the two of them slightly looking away from each other with embarrassed faces, while still maintaining the grip on their hands, started pounding on the table with his feet this time."  
"GRRRRAAAH! As I thought! I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS! I CAN'T APPROVE OF THIS AT ALL!"

And with that, a strong alliance between the two master and servant pairs was formed.

**Authour's Note: ** I have no idea where I'm going with this at all, but I do have a few clues on where it could lead to.  
Currently halfway through finishing 1 route of F/SN. (Replaying the Fate route before going on to UBW once again.)  
Hopefully I can get this to be more interesting once the other masters and servants come to play.  
I'll be glad to answer any questions on the review section if there are any.  
Look forward to the next chapter.  
(Still not sure where I'm going with this)


End file.
